Confessions of a Bishouen
by foxhound40504
Summary: Ranma is a boy who has a girl problem. Now with a journal provided by a passing monk he records all of his troubles. Curseless ranma
1. Intro

**A/N****: Burning frost has given me permission to take over that is all.**

_**NOTE **_Ranma's Jusenkyo curse is **non-existent**. If you don't like it then I apologize, for your lack of originality. Click back anytime you wish.

Disclaimer: I give all claims to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Ranma looked at the book in his hands that had been given to him after talking to a wandering monk. Who had said that he had a lot of built up stress.

**Flashback**

A wandering monk stopped as he saw a young black haired boy with a pig-tail walking away from a beaten up panda muttering something about 'Stupid Oyaji' coughing into his hands he smiled when he got the youth's attention. "I noticed you have a lot of stress in your life young one, care to talk about it?"

Ranma looked at the monk carefully before deciding he wasn't dangerous. "Yeah I have a bunch of problems but I'd rather not talk about it in the open like this."

The monk frowned before an idea hit him. "Well that's too bad but tell you what, write down your troubles in this journal it may help you since you can write what you honestly feel in here without worrying about another person's reactions."

Ranma nodded his head as he accepted the rather big journal "Thanks for the…hey where did he go?" as he looked around he noted one thing. The monk was nowhere in sight.

**End flashback**

'I guess it can't hurt at least this way I can get things off of my chest every now and then.' He was sitting in a café with a pencil in hand as he tried to come up with a catchy title for his journal, 'Might as well make it look like a book I'm working on instead of a journal. Then it hit him I got it I'll call it the **Chronicles of a Bishouen **writing down the title on the cover and signing it under his name he smiled, before turning to the first page and labeling it…

* * *

-Intro-

Perverts… Everywhere I go its perverts… No matter what I do or where I go, no matter what I say or how cruel I sound, no matter if I speak in their language or not… they're there… Those perverts.

They're always up on me, rubbing against me, trying to cop a feel or something… Some of them just want something other girls can't have, others want a trophy husband, and most… most just wanna screw… or at least that's how they put it… Age don't matter to them, status don't matter neither. Young, old, poor rich, they're all over! And on me most of the time!

Some guys say they'd kill to be in my place.... I say I'd kill to get outta it… Even back in my old school, my old "ALL BOYS" school, I met them. You have no idea how many times I got called to the principal's office after class. At first I kind of thought it was because I haven't been in school for a while… Then I got a good look in Yumiko-sensei's eyes. I knew it 'because I've seen it before. She wanted me… and she didn't care about rules…

I told Oyaji. He didn't give a damn. Couple days later I get called in after school 'an… 'An… I'm still not sure how I got out… Yumiko-Sensei had to know martial arts or something because I haven't heard of anyone that could've taken off my clothes that fast… Damn pervert…

I Left school and Japan that day… Left one a my best friends hanging too… Regretted it, but I paid for it dearly. In China we met the Amazons and I have never run so damn fast in my life… not even when Oyaji tied fatty tuna to me and tossed me to the wolves… Swam from China and went back to Japan and then Oyaji drops the big one. I got a fiancé.

Like HELL I'm going to get married to some pervert girl! All girls are perverts! And I AIN'T GONNA-… Uh… wait…that isn't coming out right…

I am not gay or anything like that.

I just don't want some pervert girl. I want someone who wants me for me… you know… Maybe I could give this fiancé thing a chance right? Maybe she isn't going to be a pervert or something…

BUT IF SHE IS I'M GONNA KICK HER ASS, AND THEN OYAJI'S ASS FOR TRYIN TO SELL ME OFF IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!

Setting down his pencil he smiled as he re-read the first page. "Not bad if I say so myself." He muttered as he packed everything away and walked out of the café as he spotted his Oyaji walking around looking for him 'I guess I should just give it a try.'

* * *

End 

Well here is the first chapter of my remake of the story Chronicles of a Bishouen by burning frost. i hope you all like it. This story will have many weird situations in the future, which Ranma recounts through the use of his journal. However, it will not be a first person view on things. As he writes it is kind of like a flashback as everything happens in present tense.

Enjoy


	2. day 1, day 2 everything is new

**A/N****: Burning frost has given me permission to take over that is all.**

_**NOTE **_Ranma's Jusenkyo curse is **non-existent**. If you don't like it then I apologize, for your lack of originality. Click back anytime you wish.

Disclaimer: I give all claims to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

A week after arriving

Ranma sighed as he sat down in the middle of the guest room in the Tendo household. "Man this week sucked." he muttered as he stretched out. Looking towards his father to make sure he was asleep, Ranma watched his breathing patterns and nodded in satisfaction after determining that Genma was indeed asleep. "Now I can write about this week's events…" he said as he pulled out a pencil, his journal, and began to write.

* * *

Day 1

Ranma sighed as he walked beside Genma "So…we're going to meet this girl and her family that you decided I would marry right?" he asked quietly mentally preparing himself for the possible horrors that awaited him in the form of this girl he was supposed to meet.

Genma nodded his head with a smile "Exactly it's a matter of honor that you marry one of Tendo-kun's three daughters." his smile widened as he thought about being able to live in the lap of luxery once Ranma married the Tendo girl.

Ranma glared at Genma as they continued to walk. "Honor? Oyaji you don't have any semblance of Honor!" he shouted in anger as they neared the Dojo.

"Why you ungrateful brat!" and with that he launched himself at his son as the two began to fight.

**

* * *

**

Inside the Tendo household

Soun looked at the postcard in his hands with joy "Saotome-kun oh how I waited for this day!" he got up and quickly ran to get each of his daughters "Kasumi…" he got her confirmation and was off "Nabiki…" doing the same for Nabiki he went to find his youngest daughter. "Akane…Akane? Where is that girl?"

Nabiki who had walked by spoke up "I think she's in the Dojo Otou-chan" she said before walking down the stairs. "Don't worry, I'll go tell her."

Walking into the Dojo Nabiki leaned against the wall as she watched Akane break bricks. "No wonder the boys think you're weird Akane." She said as she took a picture.

Akane 'hmphed' before she spoke while drying her hair out which had been covered in sweat "Not everyone thinks the world revolves around boys, do they Nabiki-nee-chan?" She glared at the younger of her two older sisters before sighing "What did you come here for anyways?"

Nabiki frowned in slight annoyance "You're no fun Akane, well whatever Otou-chan wants us all in the living room for a family meeting." With her task done she turned around and walked back into the house uncaring if Akane followed.

When everyone was present and accounted for Soun began "Today I received a letter from an old friend of mine who trained with me when we were younger. He, along with his son will be staying with us for a while. I was hoping one of you girls would marry his son, Ranma-kun, to unite the two schools"

"Marry, wait a minute don't we get a say in who we marry?" Akane shouted as she slammed a hand on the table.

Ignoring Akane's outburst Soun continued "Recently they crossed into China to further their study of the art and will be returning from their journey today. So please treat them well."

"Hey Otou-chan, what's Ranma-kun like?" Nabiki asked in curiosity.

"I hope he's older than me, younger men bore me." Kasumi muttered as she poured everyone some more tea.

"Ha, ha, ha…I don't know." Soun said as he looked over his shoulder at his daughters.

"You don't know?" Nabiki repeated in suspicion.

"Well I never met the lad but I'm sure he is a fine martial artist like his Otou-san." Soun clarified as he turned to view his garden. He shifted his gaze a he heard a knock on the door. "Saotome-kun I've been waiting for you!" he shouted as he ran out to the door.

"Maybe it's Ranma-kun!" Nabiki shouted in eager joy as she ran after her father.

"Oh my, we're out of water; I'll be right back Akane-chan." Kasumi said with a smile as she stood up and walked back into the kitchen to refill the tea kettle with hot water.

Akane sighed in annoyance as she sat there "So what if they went to China that doesn't make them good martial artists." She mumbled under her breath. She blinked in surprise when Nabiki and Soun came running back and turned around just as they reached the center of the hall.

Curious she stuck her head out the door and blanched when she saw a Panda of all things walk in carrying something on its shoulder.

"Damn it Oyaji you're scaring them spit less, put me down!" the thing on his shoulder said. Complying the Panda took the thing off of its shoulder and placed it down revealing it to be a young man with raven black hair tied up in a pig-tail.

"I'm Saotome Ranma…sorry about this." Was all he said before he bowed his head in apology.

"Are you really Ranma-kun?" Soun asked as he pointed a shaky finger at Ranma. Ranma nodded his head before he stiffened in surprise when Soun brought him into a bear hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" he cried out. "But, where is Saotome-kun? I thought he was coming here too."

Ranma sighed before he grabbed the offered cup of tea and doused the Panda with it. The Tendo family watched in shock as the Panda turned into a portly man wearing a bandanna and a pair of eye glasses. "Yo Tendo-kun long time no see eh?" he asked somewhat sheepishly.

Soun blinked rapidly as his daughters stared in fascination "H-how?" he managed to stutter out after a minute or so.

Ranma sighed before he glared at Genma "This idiot dragged us to Jusenkyo, in China. Now whenever he gets hit by cold water he turns into a Panda." Taking a seat Ranma glanced around.

Genma grumbled a bit as he also took a seat "Unfortunately I could not exact my righteous vengeance by sending Ranma into one of the other springs, as such he is not cursed."

Soun shook his head in exasperation "Well either way Ranma-kun, my eldest daughter Kasumi - nineteen, Nabiki – seventeen, and Akane – sixteen. Pick one and she will be your fiancée"

Ranma blinked as he looked at the three girls observing them 'Kasumi seems somewhat out of it, Nabiki…no Nabiki isn't even a choice, and Akane looks like she will kill me if I pick her.' Before he could make a choice, between a day dreamer, a pervert, and a tomboy he noticed Kasumi and Akane pushing Nabiki forward.

"He wants Nabiki-Onee-chan, most definitely!" Akane said with conviction.

Kasumi nodded in agreement as she pushed Nabiki closer to the front "Yes she shows quite in interest in the whole affair I think it's only right that she's the choice."

"Yay thanks Akane Kasumi-Onee-chan!" Nabiki yelled happily as she latched onto Ranma's arm. She proceeded to snuggle into his body while looking at him in the eye.

Ranma tried to break her grip to no avail, he tried it a little more before he started getting upset "Let me go you Pervert!" This was starting to look like his childhood all over again. 'No way am I marrying this pervert!' he thought furiously.

Nabiki frowned as she noted his reaction "A-Am I n-not g-go-good e-enough?" she stuttered out with crocodile tears forming in her eyes. She of course pulled him tighter against her chest as she did so.

Ranma trembled as his eyes closed trying not to look into her eyes "It's not that…it's just I WILL NEVER MARRY A DAMN PERVERT!" he shouted as he whacked her in the head with a Shinai. "Geez all girls are perverts." He muttered loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Nabiki winced as he rubbed her head in pain "Ow…that hurt you know." She smiled coyly at him as she embraced him again. "Oh I get it, now you are just playing hard to get Ranma-kun, though I admit I like a challenge." She winced again when he smacked her in the head…again.

Ranma's face had an expression of annoyed anger as the Shinai disappeared from view. "Now please let go." He stated as he sat down again, having shot up when Nabiki had hugged him. Ranma sighed "I don't think this will work out so I'm going to go camp out at the park I'll see you guys around." And with that he stood up and grabbed his pack, and started to walk towards the door.

BAM!

He slumped down unconscious as Akane put the table back where it belonged "Oh no you don't, you are not leaving my Onee-chan high and dry like that!" she said with a confident smirk.

Kasumi lightly tapped her on the shoulder with a mild reprimanding gaze "Akane-chan, next time don't use the table." She requested as she put everything back onto the table where it belonged. Akane rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she helped Kasumi out.

Nabiki smiled as she ran her fingers through Ranma's hair "So is he staying in my room?" she asked hopefully.

"NO!" all of the Tendos screamed at once.

Kasumi lightly tapped Nabiki on the head in a form of scolding "Nabiki-chan that is improper and i won't allow it until you two are married."

Ranma groaned as he sat up "What hit me?" he asked groggily as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. "It feels like I got hit by a car."

Nabiki smirked playfully "That my dear Ranma-kun would be the living room table courtesy of Akane." She giggled when he stared at Akane in slight amazement. "Anyways we were just discussing where you'll be sleeping. Personally I wouldn't mind if you slept in my room, but my family doesn't want that."

Ranma looked away and muttered "Neither do I, thank you very much." Putting on a smile he turned back to face everyone "So I take it me and Oyaji will be in a guest room?" He asked hopefully.

Soun nodded his head "Yes you will. Come on I'll show you where." And with that Soun led Ranma and Genma into the guest room that they would be staying in.

Ranma set his pack down and looked around "Well I guess this isn't that bad, though Nabiki is starting to scare me a little." Shrugging he laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

Day 2

"School? Why do I have to go to school?" Ranma asked as he glared at Genma. 'No way in hell am I going to a place filled with perverts.' He thought frantically.

Genma adjusted his glasses before responding "Well we'll be staying here for a while, so you might as well catch up on your lost studies." He said

Ranma sighed in defeat "But I have no stuff." He jumped back when Genma produced a school bag out of thin air. "Fine I get it I'll go geez."

Nabiki giggled as she ran around Ranma to head out the door. "It won't be that bad Ranma-kun you'll be going to the same school as Akane and me." She paused at the door and motioned for him to follow her. "Come on I'll show you the way."

Groaning in protest Ranma begrudgingly jogged after her. When he caught up to her he jumped onto the fence and began to walk along it. It was a little later when Akane caught up to them and all three walked the rest of the way to school. "So you two understand right? We don't know each other at all." He said as he jumped down from the fence.

Nabiki pouted cutely "Why not…I don't see why we have to keep our relationship a secret Ranma-kun." She then dramatically twirled around and suddenly had a microphone in her hand. "Or do you just hate me?" she shouted into it with tears streaming down her eyes.

Akane growled as she launched her bag at Ranma's face while shouting "Nice going jackass you made Nabiki-nee-chan cry!" she looped an arm around Nabiki's shoulders as she walked with her sister the rest of the way to school.

However when they neared the school gates Ranma noticed the amount of people waiting in front of the building. "What the heck is that?" he asked as Akane released Nabiki and stood straight.

"Stay out of this or you'll get hurt." She ordered as she charged forward while chanting "I hate boys…I hate boys…IHATE BOYS!" and with a battle cry she launched herself into the fray beating down every boy who got near her.

Ranma watched the whole thing from atop the school wall. "Does this happen often?" he asked Nabiki who had recovered.

"Everyday" she answered bluntly. "My classmate Kuno Tatewaki, said something about if someone wanted to date Akane they had to beat her in a fight first." Nabiki winced when one boy was launched into the wall next to her.

Ranma sweat dropped as he saw one poor guy get kneed in the crotch. "That's…odd" he admitted as he watched the last boy go down. He noticed a rose come flying out from behind a tree and moved to stop it only to be stopped by Nabiki.

Shaking her head in a negative Nabiki answered his unspoken question "This happens everyday she's used to it." She motioned for him to watch and shrugging he did just that.

"A truly barbarous lot, I'm sure. They all sought the honor of a date with you oh fierce Tigress Tendo Akane. Might I Kuno Tatewaki, age seventeen, the Aoi Ikazuchi, face you next?" he said in an odd accent as a lightning bolt struck down as he introduced himself. "Andin the case you should defeat me...I'll allow you to date with me."

Akane groaned in annoyance before she slipped into a stance, as Ranma and Nabiki calmly walked around the duo. They didn't get far as Kuno suddenly pointed his Bokken at Ranma. "You there! Who are you to act so friendly with my Mercenary classmate Tendo Nabiki?"

Ranma sighed before he introduced himself "I'm…"

"Halt isn't it respectful to give one's own name before asking another's? Very well listen to me well peasant for I am the rising star of the Kendo world, the Aoi Ikazuchi! Kuno Tatewaki, age seventeen." he flicked his hair back as he smiled.

Ranma blinked dumbfounded by the whole thing and just muttered "I'm Saotome Ranma, age sixteen." He looked at Nabiki before turning back to Kuno "And I just met her on the way to school."

Kuno apparently didn't buy it as he turned all the way to face Ranma "You lying cur I shall defeat you for daring to dirty the name of the honorable Tendo family by being in their presence. "I strike!" He began to launch stab after stab at Ranma who threw his bag to Nabiki and began to duck and weave his way around Kuno's attacks.

Akane slipped out of her stance as she walked up to Nabiki "Well now that's a first. Come on Onee-chan we don't want to be late for class."

Nodding her head Nabiki turned away from the fight and walked inside with her younger sister.

Ranma sighed as he saw the two girls walk into the building. "You know Senpai this is getting annoying, let's finish this!" he shouted as he jumped into the air and came down on Kuno as Kuno himself launched a strike upwards.

Ranma smirked as the rain started to fall, "I guess this is a draw Kuno-senpai!" with that said he bounded away into the building and up to his classroom.

Kuno rubbed his forehead as he calmly walked into the building. "Humph a coward such as he would do no less than flee my might."

Later on in his classroom Kuno stared at a mirror in agitation "To think I thought better of him! That cur Saotome Ranma can't even spell!" On his forehead was the Kanji for 'Insufferable' walking up to the black board Kuno grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote something down "My name is spelled thus!" it read 'Capable'

Nabiki grabbed the chalk away from Kuno and wrote another thing down "Isn't it more like this?" 'Incapable'

"I detest you Tendo Nabiki." Kuno stated as he glared at Nabiki.

"I'm so happy." She responded with a frosty glare.

Meanwhile Ranma rubbed his neck in slight surprise "And to think he never even hit me. Kuno-senpai is better than he looks."

Akane rested a cheek on her hand and sighed "If he had hit you you'd be breathing through a hole in your neck right now Ranma."

Ranma nodded his head as he shivered 'Why do I feel so cold right now?' he thought to himself. Looking around his face gave off a flat look as he identified the reason. 'Damn perverts everywhere I go' he thought to himself as he shrunk down into his seat trying to disappear.

Akane stared at Ranma in confusion as she noticed him try and disappear into his seat 'What's wrong with him?' she asked herself silently.

As the Teacher introduced Ranma they heard a loud rumbling down, coming from outside the door.

"I won't allow it!" was repeated over and over again as students stuck their heads out to see what was going on.

"Saotome Ranma I won't allow your engagement to Tendo Nabiki to hold steady! The Tendo family deserves far batter than you can ever hope to be!" Kuno shouted as he charged in and took a swing at Ranma.

Dodging out of the way Ranma glared as he heard the rumors already start to spread. "Nice going Kuno-senpai I was hoping that would remain a secret!" he grabbed Kuno and jumped out the open window and drove Kuno head first into the ground. "Take that you bastard." He muttered when Kuno didn't get back up.

When he got back into the classroom he was bombarded by questions as he retook his seat. Growling in annoyance he eventually barked out "Yes I'm engaged! No it wasn't my choice! My damn Oyaji decided this before I was born!" he paused as more questions began to fly at him "GOD DAMN IT I DON'T WANT TO MARRY A FRIGGEN PERVERT!"

When he noticed everyone had shut up he smiled "Thank you." Ranma was pleasantly surprised when the topic never came up again throughout the day allowing him to actually calm down as the day progressed…sort of.

It was lunch time and Ranma was sitting with Akane and Nabiki in the school yard. "Seriously, I got a love letter on the first day of school. What the hell? They don't even know me and they're convinced they love me." Ranma muttered as he looked at the pink letter a girl from one of the third year classes had given him.

Akane and Nabiki stared at it as well, the former in shock, and the latter in anger. "How dare they make a move on my man!" Nabiki hissed as she ripped the letter up before Ranma could open it.

Akane nodded in agreement as she bit into her sandwich. "Yeah I mean seriously if they had known you for a while I could understand, but they just met you for god's sake! Hell that third year NEVER met you!"

Ranma sighed as he ate his lunch "Well…I can't say that this is something new to me. I mean even in my previous ALL BOYS school I got love letters, often from sisters or other similar single relatives of my classmates." He shook his head as the thoughts came up. "I swear everywhere I go all the girls are the same." He mumbled as he finished up his food.

the two sisters looked at each other, unsure on how to react to that bit of news as te bell rang signaling the end of the lunch break.

When school was over Ranma was all ready freaking out. "Oh my god, only my first day here and all of the girls are after me!" he moaned out loud as he ran from another horde of girls all wishing to have his attention focused on them. "Someone must hate me in heaven." He muttered as he ran out of the school grounds only to be stopped when Kuno stepped out in front of him.

"Halt enslaver of women! I Kuno Tatewaki, the Aoi Ikazuchi of Furinkan High shall strike thee down, and free the fair maidens whom you hold captive with your foul sorcery!" Kuno stood tall as he pointed his Bokken at Ranma.

Ranma sighed in annoyance "Senpai can't you tell…I DON'T WANT THEIR ATTENTION!" he rushed forward and punted Kuno across the district as he continued to run towards the Tendo Dojo.

Nabiki cheered happily as she saw Ranma come in and hugged him tightly "Ranma-kun you won't believe how worried I was that one of those other girls got their hands on you!" she winced when she felt the sting of his Shinai against her head.

Ranma breathed heavily as he walked inside "Damn perverts" he muttered as he plopped down onto the floor near the table. "There are perverts everywhere I go" he complained as he gladly took a cup of tea offered by Kasumi. "Thanks Kasumi-san you and Akane are the only ones I haven't seen trying to undress me with their eyes so far."

Kasumi smiled kindly at Ranma's prone form "Of course I wouldn't do that it's improper. Besides I'd rather wait until the man shows me his body on his own, just like I wish for a man that will wait patiently for me to do the same for him." She smiled again as she walked away. However she paused as she looked over her shoulder. "Just remember Ranma-kun, everyone is a little perverted in some way or another."

Ranma watched her leave and rolled the thought around his mind a little bit. "I guess she's right but damn it! How come all the girls I meet are so open about it?" he asked himself in frustration.

Deciding that he didn't want to dwell on it too long he got up and walked to the Dojo to practice some Kata before dinner was ready. "Practice always did help me forget my problems for the time being." He mumbled out loud.

Nabiki watched in fascination as Ranma flowed through his Kata. "He's like a flowing river…fluid in motion, calm and gentle one moment and fierce and destructive the next." Akane who had come out to watch as well could only nod in agreement as she watched the raven haired youth.

When he finished Akane smiled "Ranma Kasumi said dinner was ready." She said before she turned around and walked back into the house. Nabiki winked at him before she followed her sister inside.

Ranma sighed as he wiped the sweat off of his body before he joined everyone else at the dinner table.

Ranma finished up his last sentence and reread his work "Not bad if I do say so myself" he muttered happily to himself. "I'll finish the rest tomorrow since it is Sunday. Right now I need some sleep." With that said he put his journal and pencil safely away in his pack before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

End

I hope you guys liked it!

A Bokken is a wooden sword, while a Shinai is a bamboo sword used in Kendo matches. The difference between the two other than material used is the fact that a Bokken actually looks like a sword.

Aoi Ikazuchi means Blue thunder in Japanese.

At first I was planning on putting the entire week in this chapter, but then I figured if someone can't write that much in detail, within a span of an hour, in real life than I shouldn't have someone do that in this story. So the other five days will be talked about in the next chapter as Ranma writes away in a secluded spot.


	3. Lost boy, and a pervert

**A/N****: Burning frost has given me permission to take over that is all.**

Hi everyone I'm back and I'll try to upload more often for a bit (Basically until I can get better than a C on my report card for certain classes.)

I've decided against writing something for everyday of the week as Ranma's life isn't a constant whirlwind of activity. Many of the notable events happen weeks after Ranma learns about it, like fights with Ryouga. In this sense the journal entries won't be day1, day2, day3… it will jump from let's say day4 to day11. Basically Ranma will write down anything he finds interesting and he will ignore things that are boring.

Also don't worry some of the scenes will happen in present time meaning when Ranma is not writing anything at all as it is happening to him right at that moment.

_**NOTE **_Ranma's Jusenkyo curse is **non-existent**. If you don't like it then I apologize, for your lack of originality. Click back anytime you wish.

Disclaimer: I give all claims to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Sunday

Ranma looked around and nodded his head in satisfaction that no one he knew would notice him. "Heh, I'm glad that Nerima Park has such big trees for me to sit in." he mumbled softly to himself as he made himself comfortable while pulling out his journal and a pencil.

Glancing down at his previous entry he took some time to go over what had happened during the week. "I guess I can start with that." He muttered as he began to write.

* * *

Day3

Ranma was once again running away from the girls of Furinkan high school. "God damn it leave me alone!" he shouted out in desperation as he passed by the spot Nabiki was sitting in for the fifth time.

Nabiki, despite her actions the day before, was calmly watching the whole thing running calculations through her head. "I'd say he will have lost them by the time he stops by here again." She said calmly turning her attention to her meal which Kasumi had prepared for her.

One of her friends, Ayumi glanced at Nabiki with a raised eyebrow. "You're awfully calm about this, isn't he your fiancé?"

Nabiki smirked "That I am, but I also know that none of them will catch him. None of the girls chasing him are martial artists and it would take a master of the martial arts to actually catch him right now if my calculations are right."

Ayumi simply stared questioningly at her friend. "Oh and how do you figure that?"

Nabiki shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly "He can jump out a three story window without a care in the world and be perfectly fine, I think he can escape most girls."

Ayumi nodded her head unable to argue with that logic, and quietly finished her lunch as Nabiki did the same. Suddenly there was a roar of "Saotome Ranma, prepare to die!" Both girls looked at each other and rushed to the scene of the commotion to see a boy wearing yellow and black Chinese clothing with a yellow and black bandana around his head glaring at Ranma who seemed confused if anything.

"Do I know you?" he asked lightly acting as if the boy hadn't shouted that he should prepare to die.

"Because of you Ranma I've seen hell!" the boy shouted causing a wave of murmurs to travel through the crowd.

Akane who had just shown up stared at the boy than at Ranma "Do you know him?" she asked.

Ranma shrugged "I've gotten into so many fights that I can't even remember all of them."

The boy stared at Ranma in shock before he growled "You can't remember? You walked out on our fight you coward!" Everyone watched as Ranma tried to remember who the boy was as Akane repeated her question.

The boy grinded his teeth together as he shouted at Ranma again "Don't act as if you don't remember me Ranma we vowed to settle our differences in a man to man fight but you never showed up!" Ranma merely made a noise signifying he was thinking as Akane, rather angrily, repeated her question a third time.

"Ah!" Ranma began as the boy and Akane seemed excited to know that he finally remembered. "Tastsuki Kouga right?" he shouted out with a smile.

The boy fell flat on his face in a twitching heap for a second before he shot up and was immediately in Ranma's face his umbrella dangerously close to Ranma's nose. "Hibiki Ryouga" he corrected angrily.

Ranma chuckled nervously before trying to wrap Ryouga in a friendly hug "Ryouga long time no see!" he said happily only to frown when Ryouga swatted his hand away.

"Don't act chummy with me Ranma you walked out on our promised fight!" Ryouga was positively steaming as Ranma once again adopted a thinking pose trying to remember what the fight had been about.

When Ryouga had, had enough he charged Ranma only for Ranma to spring over him and towards the gate "Stay right there I'll be right back!" he shouted. Everyone watched him leave in confusion wondering what had just happened.

Nabiki merely smiled finding the whole thing highly amusing. "How much you want to bet he comes back with food?" she asked out loud. There was instantly many bets placed as everyone except for Akane and Ryouga sat down.

When Ranma returned Ryouga immediately shouted out "Where have you been? I've been waiting for ever!" he was about to charge forward when he was forced to stop and catch what had been thrown at him. "Niku pan?"

Ranma nodded his head "With that our differences should be settled right Ryouga?"

Ryouga growled and crushed the bread "You think a single Niku pan will quell my anger?" he roared at Ranma.

Ranma sighed "You really are greedy aren't you? Fine here: Yakisoba pan, tamago pan, curry pan, cream pan, soup pan…wait soup pan doesn't exist." As he said each name he threw the packaged food at Ryouga who caught each one as everyone else stared in confusion. "There that's everything I could remember taking from you."

Nabiki who had finished paying everyone who had won the bet asked the question on everyone's mind "What's going on Ranma-kun?"

Ranma shrugged as he sat down "Well I used to go to an all boys school, and lunch time was always a battlefield…" images of him knocking Ryouga out of the way for the last piece of bread came to mind and he rubbed his head sheepishly. "So Ryouga…forgive and forget?"

Ryouga who had eaten the bread already growled "The bred wasn't the point Ranma! You never showed up to our fight!" Ryouga stood up and slipped into a ready stance.

Ranma however blinked and stared at him as he stood up "Me? I waited for you at the chosen spot for three days." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"THREE DAYS?" the entire school chorused.

Ryouga blushed and turned his head. "Well yeah I guess…but when I got their on the fourth day you had already fled to China with your Oyaji!

The students all sweat dropped as the same thought passed through everyone's mind which was voiced in unison "No sense of direction"

Ranma rubbed his fore head in annoyance as he held out a hand to stop Ryouga "Ryouga clarify one thing for me. Wasn't the location of our fight supposed to be the empty lot behind your house?" he nodded "Then why did you make me wait three days before showing up?" Ranma was shouting by the time he finished.

Ryouga blushed as the students began to mutter to each other "Did you think I was out having a picnic for those three days? Well I wasn't I'll never forget the hardships I suffered to get to our fight, traveling through Yokohama, Chiba, Kyoto, and Hokkaido!" he said trying to cover for himself.

Everyone fell flat on their face. "I knew you had a bad sense of direction but come on!" Ranma shouted out in disbelief many of the students silently agreeing with him.

Ryouga growled and charged forward "Shut up and die!" he charged forward and Ranma swiftly dodged out of the way, rolling backwards multiple times as Ryouga tried to stab him with his umbrella. Ranma jumped backwards and over the crowd of students who had just stood up.

Ryouga in his blind anger followed and promptly got lost as Ranma scratched his head from his position next to Akane. "How the hell am I going to fight him if he always gets lost?"

Nabiki giggled as she walked up and looped her arm with Ranma's, much to his discomfort "Well let's forget about him and go home Ranma-kun." She stated sweetly

Ranma politely removed his arm from her grasp before nodding his head. "Yeah I'm kind of hungry right now anyways." His stomach growled loudly causing him to blush as the two Tendo girls laughed.

* * *

Ranma scratched his head after he finished writing about the third day. "Now that I think about it not much has happened since then…other than Nabiki trying to sneak into my bed two days ago…I guess I could write about that, I mean I don't really care about non-eventful days." Taking a bit of time to go over what had happened on the fifth day of the week. Satisfied that he remembered what he wanted he began to write.

* * *

Day 5

It had been two days since Ryouga had disappeared, and Ranma was annoyed. "Stupid Ryouga, comes in shouting about how he's going to kill me, and then goes on and gets lost when I'm right next to him." He sighed in exasperation as he smacked Nabiki's hand when it started reaching for his ass.

Nabiki rubbed her hand, and pouted cutely causing Kasumi, who was busy serving breakfast, to giggle. "Kasumi-Onee-chan it isn't funny!" Nabiki whined at her older sister.

Kasumi stifled her giggles as she sat down "Oh please forgive me for thinking otherwise Nabiki-Chan." She said playfully.

Nabiki looked away and grumbled. "Sometimes I hate being the Imouto." She muttered under her breath. Ranma and Akane who both heard her merely chuckled as they ate their food.

When all was finished Kasumi lightly tapped Ranma on the shoulder "Ranma-kun could you be a dear and do the grocery shopping for me, I'm afraid I have something else to do today."

Ranma nodded his head and took the shopping list presented to him. "Sure thing I'll pick them up after school." He said with a smile.

Kasumi nodded her head in thanks as everyone started to head out Akane, Nabiki, and Ranma to school, and Soun and Genma to play shogi.

All in all it was a very uneventful day and Ranma was happy to finally be out of school so he could look for something to do while he picked up the groceries. "Let's see…milk, eggs, onions, potatoes, tea, and beef. Okay that sounds easy enough to find." With that said he calmly walked out the school gates only to frown when he noticed Nabiki hugging his arm again.

"I'm coming with you." She stated in a matter of fact tone. And unfortunately for Ranma he couldn't think of a reason not to let her come with him.

"Fine just stop clinging to me so damn much." He muttered grudgingly as he put the list away. She nodded lightly and stopped hugging his arm, she did not however let go of his hand which she now held happily.

As they did their shopping Ranma grit his teeth as many of the pedestrians and store clerks commented that they made a cute couple. It was only made worse when Nabiki graciously accepted all of the compliments.

When the two finally reached the Tendo household Ranma managed to get out of her grip and dropped the groceries off at the kitchen and immediately headed to the dojo for training.

Meanwhile Nabiki shrugged her shoulders and walked into the dojo and decided to watch her fiancé flow through his movements unconsciously she licked her lips.

Unfortunately for her Akane saw her do so. "Nee-Chan I didn't know you were such a pervert." Akane said in an amused voiced as she raised her eyebrow.

Nabiki stuttered a bit as she tried to calmly walk away from the situation. Ranma who heard their conversation merely ignore them and threw himself deeper into his training to clear his mind.

Hours later he stopped and went up to take a shower. Upon entering the furo he was happy to notice that there were no clothes lying in the basket meaning no one was there. Stripping, he quickly made his way into the adjoining room, and began to fill the tub. As he let that go he sat down on one of the stools and began to wash himself down. After pouring water over his head he heard the door open. "Oi Oyaji I'm using the furo wait our turn!" he called out without turning around.

Instead of the usual grunt his father would have given him he heard the shuffling of one of the bath stools as the person behind him sat down and ran a decidedly feminine finger down his spine. "Ranma-kun do you want me to wash your back?" Nabiki's voice asked him.

Not daring to turn around Ranma answered as calmly as he could. "No I'm alright thanks for the offer." She could tell from his voice that he didn't like her being there at all.

Nabiki smirked as she leaned against his back "Oh come on Ranma-kun it's not like I'm naked." This was true, as he felt the fabric of the school swimsuit on his back along with the prodding points of her bigger than average chest.

Ranma grit his teeth together in an effort not to react to her playfulness "You may not be but I am. And I don't want you getting any ideas." He closed his eyes as he felt Nabiki trace his muscles with her fingers. Suddenly she was pulled away from him, looking up he noticed Kasumi pulling Nabiki away by the arm.

"Nabiki it's improper to do that before your married." She stated with the authority of a mother. "If you really want to do something like that either get married to him soon or elope."

Both Nabiki and Ranma sputtered trying to figure out why demure and sweet Kasumi would say such a thing. "Huh?" was the only thing both teens could get out before Kasumi had dragged Nabiki all the way out of the furo.

Ranma blinked a few times before he shrugged and went back to what he was doing. "Thank you Kasumi." He mumbled to himself as he slipped into the tub.

When he had deemed that it was time to get out he slipped into his clothes and walked downstairs just in time for Kasumi to call out. "Dinner is ready!"

Dinner was its normal affair. Basically, Genma and Ranma fought over food, Nabiki tried to grab Ranma's ass, Ranma smacked her with a Shinai for trying to grab his ass, Akane smacked Ranma for smacking her sister, Soun ate quietly ignoring everything else, and Kasumi smiled lightly as if crazy things weren't happening right in front of her.

When the day was finally over Ranma wearily crawled into his futon and immediately fell asleep. After about fifteen minutes Nabiki snuck into the room and attempted to sneak into his bed.

"Huh?" Ranma mumbled sleepily as he felt his futon shift around. "Oyaji stop bugging me." He mumbled grumpily. Turning to look at Genma Ranma's brain kick started itself upon noticing that Genma was on the other side of the room. Lifting the covers a little bit his face took on a neutral look as he stared at Nabiki's sheepish face.

Nabiki was up and running by the time Ranma was fully dressed. "COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED WOMAN!" he shouted threateningly as he chased her Shinai in hand.

Akane who was woke up upon hearing the shouts quickly ran out and began to chase Ranma with a mallet in hand. "DON'T YOU DARE HIT MY NEE-CHAN!" she screamed at him as she gave chase.

Soun sighed as he casually moved things out of the way of the three rampaging teens. "This reminds me of my youth." He paused to think it over. "Then again I never really had this problem; Kimiko-chan was more than a match for any challenger, it also helped that I was the one who asked her out I suppose." Soun was instantly lost down memory lane as he thought of his late wife.

Ranma looked at his entry and nodded to himself. "This is good." He looked around and put his stuff away. "I guess I should go back to the Tendo Dojo I've been out long enough."

* * *

End

Alright I know I haven't updated in a while but, well school is hard right now. I'm not doing so well in my AP Calculus class so I've been trying to get better. (Unfortunately it doesn't seem to be working as I seem to mess up on all of my tests.)

Anyways I want everyone to know that I am a very slow updater during the school year, for those who hadn't already figured it out yet.

I would also like to point out that Fanfiction has deleted my story Way of the Pervert I guess they didn't like me trying to redo that story despite the author having obviously abandoned it. I will try to modify what I had and repost at an unknown time.

Future story ideas: (note: all of these won't be considered until after I actually finish one of my current stories.)

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'With New Neighbors Come New Adventures'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out. "I am the sword" "I am the shield" "And I am the hand that guides them."

Note: if anyone has a cooler catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber. "You want me to jump three stories into the air?" "And you want me to work on silent casting?"

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. "Why do I have to hold myself back this much again?" he asked. "Because…it'll be funnier that way" was her simple response. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.


	4. cause and effect

**A/N****: Burning frost has given me permission to take over that is all.**

Hi everyone I'm back.

Don't worry some of the scenes will happen in present time meaning when Ranma is not writing anything at all as it is happening to him right at that moment.

_**NOTE **_Ranma's Jusenkyo curse is **non-existent**. If you don't like it then I apologize, for your lack of originality. Click back anytime you wish.

Disclaimer: I give all claims to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Ranma sighed as he walked leisurely from school Nabiki once again holding onto his hand. "Nabiki…what are the chances that if I asked you to let go, you would?" he knew it was a long shot but she wasn't really doing anything wrong to warrant him to force her to let go.

Nabiki pretended to think about it a little bit and shook her head "None at all sweetie." She said happily as she hugged him gently before resuming her original distance from him. He grumbled a bit but continued walking already used to her antics.

"Ranma prepare to die!" the familiar voice of Ryouga shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground where Ranma and Nabiki had been just moments ago.

"Oi watch it you idiot you could've hurt an uninvolved person!" Ranma shouted angrily as he set Nabiki down a safe distance away from himself. Slipping into a stance he glared at Ryouga who slid into a stance as well.

"Shut up! It's your fault my life is a living hell! So take your punishment like a man!" he shouted as he charged forward.

Ranma nimbly dodged the attack with ease "Well…how bad is it? Your life I mean." He asked as he ducked underneath a roundhouse kick aimed at his head. "I mean it couldn't have been half as bad as you're making it seem."

Ryouga snarled and tried to punch Ranma in the face, keyword: tried. "I'll give you a hint. I followed you to China!" Ryouga shouted out loud causing both Ranma and Nabiki's eyes to widen.

"No way…you followed us to Jusenkyo?" Ranma asked in just a bit of nervousness. "Which one Ryouga?"

"Huh?"

"Which one did you fall in?" Ranma restated as he took a more ready stance then the one he had taken earlier.

Ryouga's hair shadowed his eyes when he spoke "Nyanneechuan…I fell into the spring of drowned girl! And it's all your fault! The perverted leers I received because of that damn girl's body, the harassment I suffered through, the humiliation, that damn lesbian from the nearby Amazon tribe who tried to lock my curse!"

Ranma raised a hand to stop his ranting "Okay…the whole getting cursed thing I can sort of see how that can be blamed on me, but the perverted leers, and the other things, especially the lesbian…I had nothing to do with you could've dressed more conservatively or something. Heck, wear gender neutral clothing if it'd help!" Ranma paused to think about something then bopped his fist into the palm of his other hand "Ask Kasumi how to act, despite all of the perverts in this city I've never once seen anyone mistreat Kasumi, not so much as a single perverted action."

Ryouga paused mid stride as he thought it over. "You…may have a point, Ranma…but that means that'd I would have to act like a proper woman when I change and we both know guys can't adjust like that.

Ranma smiled, glad that he'd gotten Ryouga to calm down "That's why I'm saying talk to Kasumi she can help; I'll even guide you to her for as long as it takes." Ryouga looked into Ranma's eyes and saw no lies.

"You mean it?" he asked rather unsure of himself.

Ranma smiled glad that Ryouga was at the very least considering the idea "Well…as long as I can find you first. I mean if you're out of town for one reason or another I won't be able to help, but as long as I can find you I'll be glad to help."

Ryouga smiled a bit as he considered the idea a bit more. "Well…I guess, I saw Kasumi once and everyone treated her properly, like a man should treat a woman, it'd be nice if no perverts were trying something…well perverted to me when I change."

Nabiki nodded her head as she spoke for the first time since the lost boy's arrival. "Well then let's get going I'm sure Kasumi would love to meet you." That being said she grabbed Ranma's hand and began to lead him away. "Come on Ryouga follow us, wouldn't want you to get lost on us now would we?" He grumbled a bit but followed them nonetheless.

"I've been meaning to ask you Ranma, what's up with the girl? You her boyfriend or something?" Ryouga asked after a few minutes, having found a while ago that talking with the person he was with made it less likely to get lost.

Ranma grimaced as he felt Nabiki grip his hand a little tighter in joy. "You could say that." He muttered with a sigh.

Nabiki smiled as she held onto Ranma's hand "I'm his fiancée!" she chirped happily "I'm also one of Kasumi's Imoutos."

Ryouga felt his jaw drop slightly as he stared wide eyed at the two "Y-you, t-t-two are e-en-engaged?" he stuttered out in shock.

Ranma made a noise of disapproval "Oyaji's idea not mines though Nabiki here seems to like it." He gestured to Nabiki with his other hand who nodded happily.

When the trio arrived at the Dojo Kasumi greeted them with her normal cheerful smile. "Why hello there Nabiki-chan, Ranma-kun, and…I'm sorry it seems this is the first time I've met you could you tell me your name?"

Ryouga shifted around nervously before he bowed politely "Hibiki Ryouga Kasumi-san Nabiki-san and Ranma were telling me you could help with a slight problem I have." He decided to jump straight to the point if anything to keep himself from backing out.

Kasumi tilted her head in confusion before nodding slowly "Well I can try though I don't know if I can." She stated modestly "What's the problem?"

Ryouga sighed as he looked for a source of cold water, spotting the pond he walked over to it and dipped his hands into it and splashed it on his face a little. Feeling the change he looked at Kasumi who only widened her eyes a little bit before smiling again "Ah, I see let me guess. You want to learn how to act properly to avoid harassment and other annoying things that pretty girls have to go through."

The three younger teens stared at her in shock "Onee-chan…how did you know what he was going to ask?" Nabiki asked slowly not sure if she had heard right.

Kasumi giggled slightly as she looked around the room "I asked the nice old lady the very same favor when I was your age and had to deal with perverted boys." She giggled again "And Ryouga-kun you have a very similar body to what I had three years ago."

Ranma blushed at the thought as though he would never admit it out loud; Ryouga's girl form was very, very, cute. 'God I can't believe that he beats half the girls I've ever met in my life in the looks department.'

Unbeknownst to him Nabiki was staring in a similar state of shock though for different reasons. "His are bigger than mine." She muttered in a small defeated tone as she looked at her own chest.

Ryouga blushed and covered her chest upon realizing what Nabiki was talking about. "That's not my fault." She mumbled in an embarrassed voice as she looked away.

Kasumi merely smiled as she walked over to Ryouga and cupped her cheek "Now then what should we call you when you're in this form? Ryouga won't work as it's too masculine for a proper lady." Placing her index finger on her chin in thought Kasumi closed her eyes. "Well…how about Hibiki Reiko?" she eventually asked after casting out some unsuitable names.

Ryouga rolled the name around in her mouth a bit as she tested the sound out for herself. "I like it, thanks Kasumi-san." Smiling appreciatively the now named Reiko bowed in thanks to Kasumi; unfortunately due to habit she bowed in the formal male fashion her hands firmly at her sides.

Rapping her on the head lightly Kasumi placed her hands in the correct position "Reiko-chan, as a proper woman you need to act like it. So, you must bow like this." She bowed deeper than Reiko had and far les rigidly as well. "Women are supposed to be softer in nature than men so the customs we have are less rigid. Do you understand?"

Reiko smiled sheepishly and nodded her head. "Ah sorry about that, habits you understand." Placing her hands in the correct fashion Reiko bowed again demure smile on her face.

Kasumi clapped as she smiled brightly "Excellent! That was much better Reiko-chan you'll get the hang of this in no time if you keep that up." Turning to Ranma she made a shooing motion as the things she would have to go over would be very embarrassing.

"I understand I'll go train in the dojo then." He stated as he walked away leaving the two to head into the house. Nabiki smiled as she followed her fiancé 'I don't have any homework due tomorrow so I can watch for as long as I want.' She thought with a smirk. Ranma shivered slightly but passed it off on the wind.

Eventually when dinner came around everyone was staring rather curiously at their guest who had yet to reverse his curse. Reiko smiled nervously as Kasumi had decided that telling them the truth would be easiest. "I'm really sorry for intruding like this." She muttered shyly.

Soun smiled "It's no problem at all Hibiki-san, I'm sure Kasumi has a very good reason for inviting you to eat with us."

Reiko smiled a little "Well you see the truth is I'm a Jusenkyo victim as well. This happens to be my cursed form. Due to the fact that this form is rather…attractive, I get the wrong attention from men all the time. However, when I saw Kasumi-san walking through the market none of the normal perverts did anything to her or near her, so I was hoping she could teach me how to get those results."

Soun and Akane took it fairly well, that is, if you consider spitting their tea out and going into a rather violent coughing fit, taking it well. "You're a Jusenkyo victim? Then who the hell are you?" Akane screamed angrily already bringing out a mallet.

Reiko held up her hands defensively "Whoa hold on a minuet there Akane-san, it's me Ryouga." He poured a little hot water onto himself "See?" he never noticed the mallet until it was too late.

"You fucking pervert!" she paused… "Oh crap…I jumped the gun again didn't I?" she asked realizing her temper had gotten the best of her again.

Ryouga blinked groggily as he sat up "Ouch…" he mumbled as he lightly shook his head. "Alright note to self, try to dodge when Akane-san is angry." He mumbled to himself making his previously unnoticed guest chuckle.

"Isn't that the truth?" Ranma said from his position next to the door. "She hits me all the time when I try to stop Nabiki from getting too frisky. She says I'm picking on her 'Nee-chan' or something like that."

Ryouga chuckled at the thought "She always like that?" he asked referring to the anger. Ranma shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds like an ingrained reflex if you ask me. So many perverts in this area that she's used to hitting people doing 'perverted things' changing genders happens to be on that list I guess. I'd suggest trying to avoid changing in front of her or doing anything a guy shouldn't when she's around."

Ryouga winced a little "Duly noted" he mumbled as he lay back down. "She hits really hard you know." He said as he rubbed the slight lump on his forehead.

Ranma chuckled as he walked out the door. "I know that better than anyone buddy. Trust me." He whispered as he jumped onto the roof it was a clear night and he wanted to star gaze.

* * *

End

Sorry this chapter is so short but I couldn't really decided what to do after this part.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There is a poll on my profile to help me decide on what to write for a FF13/Naruto crossover I had been thinking about. There are three options and I have a story idea for all three so feel free to pick the one that interests you the most thanks.

Anyways here's the list of future ideas and challenges as usual.

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'Tendo's New Neighbor'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out.

Note: if anyone has a cool catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber.

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates and kill certain people. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**

**Alright I have a challenge for any body willing to take it. It's a Warcraft/Naruto crossover featuring Naruto. However, I want to see if anyone can make a story where Naruto doesn't become one of the various classes in the game. I also want to see if you can make it work where he only uses skills he learned from his own world. Weapons are of your choice, but if possible make it more Ninja like, so try to avoid big and ranged weapons please. I've seen some really good stories for this type of crossover but they all have Naruto either learning skills from the game or they have him become one of the classes and I kind of want to see a story where neither of those happen thanks I hope someone makes a really good story.**

**Another challenge for those who care to try their hands. There were a couple of new manga that I thought were pretty good: Hidan no Aria (Aria the scarlet Ammo for onemanga users) and Lock On! I was hoping someone could do a crossover with one of these and either Naruto or Ranma (or both) on a side note Lock On! Can go well with the ****Mightiest Disciple Kenichi**

The reason why I always put these ideas and Challenges in every chapter now is because hopefully it may inspire some authors out there and give them a basis for a real good story, and it will also help me remember my ideas for my future stories when I actually get there.

If anyone decides to do one of the challenges I listed above please tell me so I can read it later thank you


	5. Perverted amazons

**A/N****: Burning frost has given me permission to take over that is all.**

Hi everyone I'm back.

Don't worry some of the scenes will happen in present time meaning when Ranma is not writing anything at all as it is happening to him right at that moment.

_**NOTE **_Ranma's Jusenkyo curse is **non-existent**. If you don't like it then I apologize, for your lack of originality. Click back anytime you wish.

Also the Amazons' names will be spelled in the English interpretations of their names.

i.e. Shanpu = Shampoo

so note that although I am using English spelling I want readers to sound it out as Japanese would. (I will make a list of how to pronounce each of their names at the end of the chapter.

Current results for the poll on my FF13 idea (Where Naruto should meet the gang):

Somewhere on pulse – 10

Somewhere on Cocoon – 9

In the fifth ark – 6

Disclaimer: I give all claims to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Ranma sighed as he glanced around making sure no one was near. "Finally I can write again…" he mumbled in annoyance as he pulled out his journal and a pen. "Let's see what has happened since I last wrote?" he asked himself as he flipped through the pages. "Ah…I left off after Ryouga started taking lessons from Kasumi. Well alright let's see what else happened?" he asked himself as he began to write.

Day 10

Ryouga's training in being a proper woman went faster than anyone had expected as he quickly adapted to Kasumi's teachings. "Damn Reiko you pick up things really fast!" Ranma complimented Ryouga's girl form as he sat on the side watching as Ryouga demonstrated the proper way for a lady to walk for Kasumi.

Reiko blushed out of embarrassment "Ranma…could you not compliment me…it feels weird especially since this transformation is so complete…you know female hormones and all that." Her face reddening as she looked away.

Ranma blinked in surprise. "Full transformation… you mean it's not just your body that changes?" he asked in worry. 'Hope he doesn't become a damn pervert.' He thought worriedly as he backed up ever so slightly.

Reiko scowled as she turned to face him "Usually no…but apparently once a month this body will have a period and I'll start thinking more like a real girl than a boy who transforms into one. At least that's what the guide told me when he explained the curse." Reiko seemed to growl a little before forcefully calming herself down and resuming her demonstration.

Ranma blanched "You mean you're PMSing right now?" he asked in horror

Reiko suddenly lashed out in feminine anger as she started chasing Ranma around the dojo "Yes I'm PMSing you asshole now shut the fuck up and hold still so I can shove my foot up your ass!"

Ranma ran as fast as he could without looking back repeating "I'm sorry!" over and over again adding in an occasional "I didn't mean it!" every now and then.

Kasumi held a hand to her cheek as she muttered "Oh dear…I guess Reiko-chan is the type to suffer from violent mood swings." She sated as she followed after the duo. "Better go calm her down before she kills Ranma."

When Reiko had finally calmed down thanks in a large part to Kasumi's intervention Ranma lay down on the ground panting for air. "Oh god…Reiko is scary when she's PMSing!" he cried out as Nabiki walked up to him.

"Hi darling, Reiko-chan acting out again?" she asked as she sat next to him and began to play with his pigtail.

Removing his pigtail from her grasp he sighed as he sat up "Yeah…you could say that, I swear she's like a demon when those mood swings take hold of her." He complained as she rubbed his arm.

Nabiki giggled "Well come on then let's go out for some ice cream, you, me, and Akane. Your treat of course."

Ranma simply placed his face in his palms asking "Why does the girl I have to be engaged to have to be such a pervert?"

Nabiki whacked him on the arm lightly "What could possibly be perverted about treating me to ice cream?" she asked loudly as she grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the house and into town. "Jeez it's just ice cream and besides Akane is going to be there too why would I want to share you with my sister?"

Ranma grumbled but said nothing as he was dragged into an ice cream shop where Akane was already waiting for them. "Hi Ranma ready to treat us to some ice cream?" she asked with a smirk as she eyed the most expensive item on the menu.

"Don't even think about it I can't afford that." Ranma stated as he saw what she was looking at. "Hell I can barely afford anything at all here." He admitted as he looked at all of the items on the menu silently going over how much money he had to spend.

"Well what can you afford?" Nabiki asked as she cuddled up next to him much to Akane's amusement and his annoyance.

Frowning at Nabiki he sighed "I can afford two parfaits and that is it." He conceded as he looked at the prices and hung his head.

Nabiki smiled "Well in that case…the two of us will split one!" she cheered happily making Ranma wonder if she really was the cold calculating girl he had seen selling information and the like at school.

"Ah…no thanks…I don't really go for sweets…much." Ranma said slowly as he tried to lean away from Nabiki and her little 'pervy girl aura' as Ranma liked to call it.

Akane laughed as she watched the two interact "Wow Ranma you can face down the toughest fighters around and not flinch but my Nabiki-onee-chan has you shivering in fear." Needless to say she found the whole situation amusing. Suddenly she heard a faint cracking sound and turned towards the wall. "You guys hear that?" she asked without turning back.

Ranma frowned as he concentrated his hearing. "Yeah…sounds like something is trying to break down the wall…hey wait a minute I recognize that place." He said as he noticed a documentary on a remote region in China. "Oh god…please don't tell me she found me…"

Before either sister could ask who he was talking about the wall gave in and in walked a busty bluish haired girl walked in holding two Chui and a perverted grin on her face. "Airen where are you?" she called out as she began looking around upon spotting Ranma trying to sneak away she gave a cheerful cry and jumped at him arms wide tacking him from behind "Airen! Shampoo so happy to finally find you again!" she cried as she nuzzled him with her cheek.

Ranma squirmed desperately away from her "S-sh-shampoo! W-wh-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" he stuttered out as Nabiki began to tap her foot angrily.

The Chinese girl held him out at arms length and smiled "Airen…wo ai ni…" and kissed him on the lips

Everyone's jaw dropped, though that happened to be a bad thing for Ranma as Shampoo's tongue darted into his mouth and began to explore every nook and cranny of his mouth as he desperately tried to pull away.

Nabiki was to first to recover as she angrily stomped over "Just what the hell do you think you're doing to my fiancé?" she asked angrily as she pulled Ranma to his feet and out of Shampoo's grasp.

Shampoo frowned at being deprived of her happy time with her husband. "What you do with Airen?" she asked angrily as she stood up and grasped Ranma's hand and pulled him towards her. Nabiki responded by pulling on his other hand.

"He's my fiancé so quit butting in you outsider! Besides what does Airen even mean?" she asked aggressively as she was on the verge of butting heads with the Amazon warrior.

Ranma sighed know he was going to regret answering her "It means husband." He stated as he tried to keep his arms in place.

"HUSBAND?" Nabiki shrieked in outrage as she yanked on his arm twice as hard as she had been "WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO CALL HIM YOUR HUSBAND HE'S MY FIANCE IF ANYONE IS CALLING HIM HUSBAND IT SHOULD BE ME!"

Ranma winced as he felt the tugs become stronger. "Girls you're going to rip me in half!" he cried out desperately trying to calm them down as the two entered into what seemed to be a shouting match. "You two lousy perverts!" he cried out in rage as he hit them in the head with his Shinai. Walking away muttering about perverted girls he never noticed the book bag before it was too late as it collided with his head knocking out.

Akane scowled "Jackass leaving Nee-chan alone like that." She huffed before grabbing her sister by the hand, walked over to Ranma grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the shop leaving a stunned crowd and one confused Amazon behind.

Upon entering their home Nabiki and Akane immediately went after Genma knowing he knew just what was going on. "Alright Saotome-oji-san spill it! Why is there a crazy Amazon trying to take Ranma away from me?"

Genma looked up from his game and adjusted his glasses "Oh…that? Ranma beat her in a fight and then she suddenly proclaimed him as her husband." He said as if it were an everyday thing. "Just be glad only one showed up…the girl…Shampoo I think her name was…offered to share with her kinsmen and well…they all seemed to like the idea."

Nabiki and Akane shared worried glances with each other as they glanced back at Ranma only to find him gone. "Hey where did Ranma go?" Nabiki asked as she walked over to where they had set him down only to find a note. "Thank you very much for caring for the husband of our champion we wish you well and good fortune in your lives signed the Amazon warriors."

The two sisters stared at the letter for a minute longer before their reaction finally kicked in "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

* * *

Break

Ranma sighed as he rubbed his head with his pen "I still can't believe I got out of that situation with my virginity intact…guess I got that Mousse guy to thank for that." He mumbled somewhat upset that he had to be saved at all. 'Stupid perverts.' He thought angrily calming himself down he continued to write.

Day 11

Ranma groggily opened his eyes only to widen them as he realized he didn't recognize where he was. "What happened?" he asked himself as he tried to rub his eyes only to realize he couldn't move his arms. Panicking he looked around wildly and found that his arms were cuffed to a metal bar in what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. "Where am I?" he asked warily as he realized he wasn't alone.

There was a large amount of giggling coming from the shadows around him sending shivers down his spine "Look, look Perfume the man awakes." He heard once voice say excitedly.

"I can see that Shaolin" another, calmer voice, replied as he felt something wet run along the back of his neck.

"Did someone just lick me?" he nearly squeaked out as he tried to turn around only to find that his bindings did not allow him to do so.

"Aiya~ Towel is so bold!" Shaolin's voice squealed as Ranma struggled against his bonds.

"Quiet Shampoo is coming in" Towel's voice echoed through the room as Shampoo walked in and over to Ranma who eyed her warily.

"What do you want from me?" he asked angrily as he glared at her.

Shampoo smiled as she walked forward, avoiding his legs and sat down on his stomach. "Airen…" she cooed as she leaned forward and caught his lips in a chaste kiss. "Tonight…we seal our marriage." She whispered lovingly into his ear. Slowly she undid his shirt and opened it up giving to others a clear view of his chest.

"Wow, so broad shouldered." Perfume's voice drifted into his ears as he felt a hand trace his stomach that wasn't Shampoo's. "I can't wait for my turn Shampoo." She whispered into the champion's ear.

Shampoo shivered slightly as the cool air passed over her ears "You too, too impatient Perfume!" she reprimanded lightly as she smiled. There was a round of chuckling from the others as Shampoo turned her attention back to Ranma. Slowly reaching for his pants she gripped it at the waist and began to pull it down despite Ranma's protests.

Suddenly something impacted on the ground next to Shampoo and there was a sudden smoke screen which blocked everyone's vision. Fanning around her wildly Shampoo started cursing "What's going on!" she barked in mandarin as she felt the presences of her fellow warriors land next to her. Standing up she pulled out her weapons and prepared herself for a fight. However, when the smoke cleared she found no intruder and once she looked down she noticed that Ranma had disappeared. "What the hell just happened!" she screamed in fury as she shouted towards the heavens.

Ranma cursed softly as he was dropped unceremoniously onto the hard ground a good 200 meters away from the warehouse. "Ow, hey watch it buddy!" he shouted only slightly angry as he stared at who had gotten him out of the warehouse. "An Amazon?" he asked in surprise.

The man nodded as he put his glasses away "Correct, my name is Mousse and I am of the same village as the warriors who had kidnapped you. However, I have always loved Shampoo and it tears at my heart seeing her pursue you as vigorously as she does."

"Hey it isn't my fault I didn't even know your laws when I defended myself at your village. If I had know about them I would've just ran like hell!" Ranma retorted as he stared at the Chinese boy in front of him who seemed to be looking away from him.

"Be that as it may, I want you to avoid her from now on, and hopefully she'll eventually lose interest in you and we can all go back to China." His voice was hopeful and even loving as he stared into space.

"You…you're a whack job just like the girls from your village aren't you?" Ranma asked rhetorically as he backed away from Mousse. "Anyways it's not like I tried to get caught by Shampoo alright? Anyways thanks for the help I'm out of here." And with that Ranma leapt into a tree and then started making his way back towards the Tendo Dojo contemplating what had just happened. 'I knew letting the guide take us into that village was a bad idea.' He thought to himself as he continued on his way.

* * *

Break

Ranma paused as he heard a noise coming from a bush to his left. Quickly putting away his stuff he jumped up to avoid the net that would've ensnared him had he been any slower. "Come on I just want to be left alone!" he cried as he ran like a bat out of hell from the small contingent of Amazon warriors who chased him around the city relentlessly.

* * *

End

The list of Amazon names and how to pronounce them:

Shampoo = Shan-pu

Perfume = Pa-fum

Shaolin = Shao-rin (This name is actually based off a classmate of mine named Xiao Ling)

Towel = Tao-ru

There is a poll on my profile to help me decide on what to write for a FF13/Naruto crossover I had been thinking about. There are three options and I have a story idea for all three so feel free to pick the one that interests you the most thanks.

Anyways here's the list of future ideas and challenges as usual. There are actually a few more ideas I have added to the list below please think about them and tell me what you think.

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'Tendo's New Neighbor'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out.

Note: if anyone has a cool catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber.

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates and kill certain people. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**

**Alright I have a challenge for any body willing to take it. It's a Warcraft/Naruto crossover featuring Naruto. However, I want to see if anyone can make a story where Naruto doesn't become one of the various classes in the game. I also want to see if you can make it work where he only uses skills he learned from his own world. Weapons are of your choice, but if possible make it more Ninja like, so try to avoid big and ranged weapons please. I've seen some really good stories for this type of crossover but they all have Naruto either learning skills from the game or they have him become one of the classes and I kind of want to see a story where neither of those happen thanks I hope someone makes a really good story.**

**Another challenge for those who care to try their hands. There were a couple of new manga that I thought were pretty good: Hidan no Aria (Aria the scarlet Ammo for onemanga users) and Lock On! I was hoping someone could do a crossover with one of these and either Naruto or Ranma (or both) on a side note Lock On! Can go well with the ****Mightiest Disciple Kenichi**

The butler – Naruto/Kampfer – Naruto, self appointed butler of the Senou family since Natsuru had offered to give him food and shelter out of the goodness of his heart, knew keeping an eye out for the young Senou would be difficult but this? This was insane. "Let me get this straight…you turn into a chick who has to fight other chicks because a stuffed tiger with it's guts hanging out said so?"

I'm not abnormal – Naruto/Medaka box – Naruto, given a second chance in a new world, only wanted to live a normal high school life. Sadly his new school was anything but normal "Could…could you put some clothes on Kaichou?"

For the best – Ranma/Hayate the Combat butler – Genma, desiring nothing more than to be the best father he could, decided to help the kid who was bawling his eyes out in front of him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The following three stories are the ones you can choose from in my poll on my FF13/Naruto crossover. They are listed in the order found on the poll meet on Pulse, Cocoon or on the ark:

1) The eternal – Naruto an immortal displeased with the way things had turned out due to Fal'cie rule has chosen to aid the L'cie in their quest to save Cocoon. The fact that Vanille remembers him from her childhood had nothing to do with it…honest.

2) The Wraith – Kakashi, in a last ditch effort to save Naruto's life used his Mangekyou Sharingan to transport the blonde to a different world. Now in a world called Cocoon called a pulse L'cie because of his powers Naruto disappeared in order to learn about his new home. Disgusted with the ignorance of the populace he dons the title wraith and fights PSICOM from the shadows that is…until the purge. "Same shit different day"

3) Meet the maker – After their fight with Cid Raines the L'cie, led by six little foxes happen upon a stone statue near the airship leading out of the ark. "The red elixir of the tragic six, shall revive he who can right the wrongs of the misguided world"

The reason why I always put these ideas and Challenges in every chapter now is because hopefully it may inspire some authors out there and give them a basis for a real good story, and it will also help me remember my ideas for my future stories when I actually get there.

If anyone decides to do one of the challenges I listed above please tell me so I can read it later thank you


	6. Ucchan

**A/N****: Burning frost has given me permission to take over that is all.**

Hi everyone I'm back.

Don't worry some of the scenes will happen in present time meaning when Ranma is not writing anything at all as it is happening to him right at that moment.

_**NOTE **_Ranma's Jusenkyo curse is **non-existent**. If you don't like it then I apologize, for your lack of originality. Click back anytime you wish.

Also the Amazons' names will be spelled in the English interpretations of their names.

i.e. Shanpu = Shampoo

so note that although I am using English spelling I want readers to sound it out as Japanese would. (I will make a list of how to pronounce each of their names at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I give all claims to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Ranma sighed as he sat down in the middle of a clearing in a forest near the district. "Finally…some peace and quiet." He mumbled to himself as he lay down on the soft grass and sighed once more. Tiredly Ranma watched the clouds roll by as he thought on what had recently happened. "Can't believe it…Ucchan is a girl…" he mumbled audibly as he pulled out his journal and began to write.

Day 21

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Their homeroom teacher stated as he wrote it down on the board. "We have a new transfer student from the Osaka area. Please be nice to…" he let the statement hang obviously urging the new student who had yet to enter reveal themselves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" the apparently male student shouted as he suddenly cooked up enough okonomiyaki to feed the entire class sending the last one right at Ranma's face which he idly caught and ate gratefully.

In the midst of his peers compliments to the new student Ranma glanced at the ceiling trying to figure where he had eaten such good okonomiyaki before. "I know this taste…ah, I know this flavor!" he shouted as he pointed at the new student excitedly.

"Saotome Ranma I see you haven't forgotten our past. Prepare yourself!" the boy shouted as he began to fling numerous spatulas at the pigtailed boy who easily leapt over them all as he closed in on the new student who stepped back in surprise.

"You're Kuonji Ukyo right?" Ranma asked excitedly as he got right in the other teen's face. Warily the boy nodded his head as he slowly reached for the giant spatula on his back.

"I am…don't tell me you've forgotten about me." He stated in slight anger. He was in no way, shape or form ready for what Ranma did next.

"Ucchan! It's so good to see you again buddy! What's it been…ten years?" after pulling the shorter boy into a bear hug Ranma had begun to ask question after question about how Ukyo had been that it left everyone dumbfounded. "By the way…how's your Otou-san doing with the cart?"

"You guys stole my cart remember?" Ukyo asked angrily as he poked Ranma in the chest.

Ranma blinked in surprise "You mean you didn't know?" he asked curiously

"Know what?" Ukyo asked still angry.

Ranma chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head "I mailed a replacement cart to your house about two years after we left." He stated calmly

Ukyo blinked in surprise "What…I don't remember that ever happening. Are you sure you sent it to the right place?"

Ranma nodded his head in a positive "Yeah I felt bad after realizing Oyaji stole your family cart so I secretly did odd jobs for the various nice people I met and bought the materials needed to build a new cart and sent it to your house in Osaka. I even got a thank you card from Kuonji-san."

Ukyo, along with the entire class, blinked in surprise. "You did?" was the single question floating through all of their minds.

Ranma nodded his head. "Yeah I did."

Ukyo glanced at the teacher "Can I go use the phone?" he asked calmly despite the surge of emotions swirling around his mind.

The teacher nodded his head "Go right ahead Kuonji-san." He stated knowing full well that Ukyo need to do this.

Ukyo slowly made his way out of the room after saying his thanks to the teacher who immediately declared it free study as he went to report what he had heard to the other teachers.

"Hey Ranma was all of that true?" Akane asked as she walked up to question him.

"Hm? Oh yeah…it's all true even the thank you letter I have it right here." He pulled out a card from his shirt pocket and showed it to her. It read 'Dear Ranma, thank you for the materials I have already started building our new cart in secret. I plan on surprising Ukyo when it's done. However, I do not believe this gift of yours will be enough to placate Ukyo who took your departure very badly as Genma had promised to take Ukyo along with you. Sincerely Kuonji Utakyo'

Akane who had read it aloud smiled softly "Well what do you know? You can be nice when you want to." She and many others chuckled

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ranma asked slightly put off, before he shrugged "Anyways it looks like there was some more but it got smudged and I couldn't read it." He indicated the bottom of the letter which indeed had a few blotches here and there and was completely illegible.

Before anymore could be said the tell-tale signs of running could be heard as the door slammed open and Ukyo jumped forward and hugged Ranma tightly. "Thank you!" being shouted over and over again.

Unfortunately for Ranma Ukyo's hugs of joy suddenly turned into a choke hold as Ukyo wrapped his legs around him and applied a basic choke that unless done incorrectly would have him out like a light in ten seconds flat. "Just because you gave us back our cart doesn't mean I forgive you for ditching me in the middle of the road like that!" he shouted angrily.

"Hey…didn't Kuonji's voice just sound a bit higher than earlier?" Hiroshi asked as he pointed at the shorter teen.

Ranma struggled a bit and was able to gain some breathing room "Oh come on I didn't even know you were supposed to come with us! At first I thought you were just sad because we were leaving. After I realized what Oyaji did to you guys I thought you were trying to stop him from taking the cart."

Unfortunately for Ukyo all of Ranma's struggling was rubbing him in very stimulating spots. Not only that but the medical tape around his hest was about to be undone. **Boing **

Ranma paused at the sudden sensation "Boing?" he whispered softly though Ukyo heard him and blushed. "Ucchan…you were a girl?" he asked hesitantly the soft feeling being pushed into the back of his head giving him a gut feeling.

Ukyo blushing bright red hopped off his back and looked away from him "So what if I'm a girl!" she barked at him as she crossed her arms and turned away.

Akane glanced at Ukyo's chest. "Yeah…definitely a girl." She stated causing Ukyo to blush once more as Ranma began to play with his pigtail in an embarrassed fashion.

"Well…uh…you've become…cute…Ucchan." He stammered immediately sending the girls in the class into an uproar.

"How come she gets called cute and we don't?" they shouted at him as they all surrounded him.

"Just because you complimented me doesn't mean I'll forgive you." Ukyo stated as she glanced at him trying to ignore the mass of women vying for his attention.

Ranma grimaced "What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked trying to renew their friendship.

Ukyo blushed and looked away "You…promise…." She trialed off mumbling things Ranma couldn't hear.

"Sorry could you say that again?" he asked as he jumped away from the mass of girls to land next to Ukyo who stated just a bit louder.

"You…keep…parents'…promise." She stated again only to end up mumbling most of it.

Ranma blinked in surprise before trying to urge her to say it more clearly. "I said you could keep the promise your Oyaji made to mine!"

Ranma instinctively took a step back. "Before I say anything else…could you remind me of said promise?"

Ukyo shyly nodded her head. "Our parents…arranged our marriage." **THUMP** Ukyo glanced at the source f the noise only to realize that Ranma had passed out on the floor. "Ran-chan?" she asked reverting back to her old way of referring to him.

* * *

Break

Ranma chuckled to himself "yeah…that wasn't one of my better moments." He admitted to himself. "Still…I was surprised how well Nabiki took all of this."

* * *

Day 21 cont.

When he had woken up Ranma was in the school infirmary, he immediately noted the two girls in the room with him. "Nabiki, Ucchan?" He asked warily knowing that Nabiki liked trying to cuddle in these kinds of situations.

Ukyo seemed to color slightly as she looked away "Sorry about before Ranma I didn't know you'd react like that." She apologized before grasping his hand. "Please don't be mad at me."

Ranma smiled softly "Don't worry I'm not mad." He turned to Nabiki who was smirking down at him. "What?" he asked defensively

"How are you feeling?" she asked her smirk never leaving her face.

Warily Ranma tried to get up only to realize that hiss body couldn't move. "Why can't I move?" he asked nervously.

"The nurse said it was due to the shock of your engagement to Ukyo-san here." Nabiki stated as she jabbed a thumb in Ukyo's direction. "She said it'd take a few hours for you to regain mobility." Nabiki's smirk widened when his eyes widened. "You guessed it! I get free cuddle time!" she cheered as she jumped over him and got under the covers and began to snuggle up to him.

"Pervert." Ranma muttered as he tried to move to no avail.

Ukyo couldn't help but giggle as she watched the two interact. Once her giggles subsided she smiled softly and gently squeezed Ranma's hand. "Hey Ran-chan." He glanced up at her silently asking 'what?' "Would you mind if I laid down on your other side?" she asked.

Ranma didn't answer instead opting to look away as a blush covered his face. Ukyo smiled ad took it as a no. "Thanks Ran-chan." She stated as she slipped into the covers and looped his arm around her body. "You know…when I was younger I used to have dreams of doing something like this." She said after a few minutes of silence.

Not one to be outdone Nabiki grasped his other hand and placed it around herself like Ukyo had done. Ranma, in the middle of two girls, couldn't help but think 'This feels kind of nice.' Upon realizing what was going through his own head Ranma mumbled to himself "Maybe this is what I'm looking for." He mused to himself unconsciously rubbing both girls' sides with his fingers, the effects of his earlier fainting case wearing off slowly.

"Hey Ranma-kun…" Ranma turned his head towards Nabiki who seemed to be in thought. "Why don't you respond to my advances?" she asked slowly as if unsure of herself, a direct contrast to the Nabiki that he knew.

Ranma sighed 'I guess telling her might be a good idea' he concluded after a few minutes to think. "Ever since I was maybe ten or so I've always seemed to attract the attention of women. Younger, older, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, you name it it's like I was a literal chick magnet. Even in an all boys school they followed me, using their family members to get close to me. At first I thought it was kind of nice, all of the attention I mean." He paused trying to form the words he wanted to say. "But, after a while I noticed why they started pursuing me. Some of them wanted something other girls can't have, others wanted a trophy husband, and most… most just wanted screw… or at least that's how they put it… Age didn't matter to them, status didn't matter either. Since most of the girls I've met simply wanted to screw me I developed a rather strong dislike of women who seemed to be the same way."

Nabiki frowned "So you've never met a woman who was just affectionate like me? Cause you know my clinginess is a sign of affection. Then again if you asked…I wouldn't say no."

"Yeah Ran-chan that's kind of hard to believe." Ukyo added reminding the other two that they weren't alone.

"Believe it or not that was the case. The girls I met knew I wasn't going to stay for very long, my Oyaji's reputation is very well known I assure you. In short none of them ever bothered trying to get to know me and went straight for the bedroom…or the wedding hall one or the other."

Ukyo and Nabiki shared a glance before nodding their heads and snuggled closer to him. "It's okay Ranma-kun." Nabiki began as she rested her head on his chest.

"We'll make sure to treat you right. You're not some prize to be won, not to us you're the man who may have captured our hearts. So please don't push us away." She mumbled as she too rested her head on his chest. Not long after both girls fell asleep smiling softly.

Ranma sighed "I…I guess I could give them a chance…" he muttered still unsure about the whole thing. But if Nabiki grabs my ass again I'm still going to smack her upside the head."

Content with this line of thinking Ranma slowly allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Break

Ranma set his pencil down and glanced around the clearing. "Of course the first thing I woke up to was Nabiki laying on top of me and Ukyo had somehow shifted around so that she was snuggled into the crook of my neck." He muttered idly rubbing his neck where Ukyo had accidentally licked him. "So not writing about that." He stated with conviction as he put everything away.

Once everything was packed away in his pockets Ranma had to jump away from the clearing "Oh come on…" he groaned once the familiar purple hair of Shampoo made itself known. "Leave me alone I'm not marrying you!"

"Airen wait!" she shouted as she and her warrior comrades gave chase.

* * *

End

Okay I hope everyone liked this chapter I may or may not do some of the various situations that Ranma had gotten himself into during the canon storyline. However, for the purposes of this story he'll meet the main characters first. So the next person he meets will be Kodachi and then the real fun can begin.

Again there is a poll on my profile please take the time to take a look.


	7. Black Rose

**A/N****: Burning frost has given me permission to take over that is all.**

Hi everyone I'm back.

Don't worry some of the scenes will happen in present time meaning when Ranma is not writing anything at all as it is happening to him right at that moment.

_**NOTE **_Ranma's Jusenkyo curse is **non-existent**. If you don't like it then I apologize, for your lack of originality. Click back anytime you wish.

Also the Amazons' names will be spelled in the English interpretations of their names.

I.e. Shanpu = Shampoo

So note that although I am using English spelling I want readers to sound it out as Japanese would. (I will make a list of how to pronounce each of their names at the end of the chapter.

As a reminder Reiko is Ryouga in girl form

Disclaimer: I give all claims to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Ranma was calmly walking down the street lazily licking his ice cream. 'What to do, what to do.' He mused to himself having found himself with plenty of free time as everyone else had something important to do. 'Nothing new to write about either, even the Amazons are pretty routine now.' His thoughts continued as his ears picked up the sounds of a fight. "What's that?" he asked aloud as he hopped onto the wall.

What he saw was surprising to say the least. "Uh…girls in leotards being attacked by another girl in a leotard?" he questioned himself as he idly watched as the one in green seemed to be bullying the three in yellow which he recognized as Furinkan uniforms. Sighing to himself he jumped down and intercepted the ribbon the girl had been attacking them with. "Alright that's enough, you've already won." He stated with a small frown.

The girl frowned at being stopped so easily "Who are you to tell me what to do Peasant?" she barked as she tugged her ribbon out of his loose grasp.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders as he finished his ice cream "I'm just a guy who can't stand seeing my classmates being picked on." He admitted as he placed his hands behind his back. "So I suggest you leave."

The girl scowled as she started to twirl her ribbon around as black rose petals started floating around. Clicking her tongue in annoyance she jumped away "Fine you can have your way for now Peasant! But be warned for you have angered Kodachi the black rose! HO, HO, HO, HO, HO!"

The three girls watched her leave with glares only to develop into tears as they started crying. Ranma couldn't help it as he bent over to offer his aid. "There, there don't cry."

With Ranma's aid the three girls made their way to the Tendo Dojo hoping to get Akane to help them with the crazy girl as Ranma aptly described Kodachi.

"Akane you got to help us!" they wiled as they clutched the youngest Tendo's sleeves. "Our match against St. Bacchus School for Girls for the Martial arts Rhythmic Gymnastics tournament is in a week!"

Ranma scratched the side of his head in confusion "Rhythmic Gymnastics martial art?" he asked unsurely as he leaned against the wall. "Correct me if I'm wrong…but…doesn't that need someone who's graceful?"

Akane snarled at him "Are you saying I'm not graceful?" she roared in challenge as she stood threateningly.

Ranma calmly picked his ear "Yeah…pretty much." He answered honestly "You're more suited for something around normal martial arts, like Karate." He continued ignoring the visible aura of anger beginning to surround Akane.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm afraid he's right Akane-san." Reiko stated as she walked into the room. "Rhythmic Gymnastics requires a certain…grace to it." She continued as she leaned against the wall opposite of Ranma.

"Reiko! Not you to!" Akane moaned in frustration "Why doesn't anyone think I can do graceful huh?" she asked as she looked between the two.

Ranma looked away as did Reiko causing the three Furinkan girls to sweat drop. Reiko eventually coughed to get everyone's attention "Well…I was going to offer my assistance in this matter it's the least I can do to repay the Tendos' kindness to me." She stated as she turned and began to walk away. "I'll be in the dojo practicing." She turned left and started walking down the hall.

"Oi Reiko that's the wrong way!" Ranma called out as he poked his head out the door. The girls who couldn't see past Ranma heard the quick tapping of Reiko's footsteps as she rushed the other way "Reiko, that's the closet!" Ranma called out as he exited the room "If you're going to rush around so much then I'm just going to have to walk you down there myself! Geez you get lost so easily!"

"Are we going to be okay?" the three girls asked in unison as they cautiously followed Ranma and Reiko down into the dojo.

Reiko standing in a standard leotard was glancing over each item that had been provided to her. "Hey you sure you can do this?" Ranma asked in some concern "I mean…you aren't what I would call the epitome of grace you know?"

Reiko scoffed as she gripped a ribbon "You underestimate me!" she yelled as she snapped it at him forcing Ranma to dodge out of the way less he get hit. "In Martial arts Rhythmic Gymnastics you are not allowed to physically touch your opponent meaning tools only!" she called out as she rolled to the side sprang to her feet while simultaneously grabbing a hoop which she launched at Ranma landing in a perfect pose. "One must have the grace of a gymnast and the prowess of a martial artist to excel at this."

Akane and the girls stared in wonder at Reiko who proceeded to use the multitudes of tools to her own advantage forcing Ranma to dance around the dojo opting to simply dodge to let Reiko get her practice. "By the way where'd you learn all this?" he asked mid-jump.

Reiko glanced away seemingly lost in thought for a few seconds "Okaa-san taught it to me when I was ten." She stated before resuming the practice. Everyone was so distracted by the practice that none of them noticed a girl slip away from behind a tree.

"Those Furinkan girls actually found a replacement?" she wondered to herself as she fled "I have to warn Kodachi-sama!"

"WHAT?" Kodachi screamed as she turned her full attention to her messenger. "Those Furinkan harlots actually found a decent replacement?"

"Yes Kodachi-sama her name is Reiko and she's living at the Tendo dojo."

Kodachi bit her finger nail in irritation "Those Peasants! Very well I'll deal with them myself!" she all but screamed as she opened up her locker and began to dig around the various weapons before picking out a giant mallet. "This will do."

Ranma sighed as he handed Reiko a blanket "You sure you'll be fine in here?" he asked for the third time knowing full well that Reiko might get lost just by heading to the restroom.

"I'll be fine you jackass!" Reiko barked as she accepted the blanket and went to sleep. "Just need Akane-san's help getting to the dining room later." She mumbled softly though Ranma still heard her.

Smirking to himself Ranma quietly made his way out of the dojo. Shaking his head he idly glanced to the rooftops and stared. Hanging on the ceiling was the girl from earlier wearing a leotard, holding a mallet in her hand and a black rose in her mouth. "Uh…can I help you?" he asked warily.

Kodachi narrowed her eyes "You'll tell me where the harlot named Reiko is right now or you will die." She threatened as she dropped down onto the floor.

Ranma blinked in surprise as he slowly brought his hands up "Alright, alright no need to get…so…ANGRY!" he roared as he lashed out with his foot faster than she could blink knocking her into the yard. "There won't be any sabotage going on tonight Kodachi." Ranma stated coldly as he stared her down.

Kodachi grinned like a maniac as she regarded him. "You, a commoner think to stand on the level of one such as I?" she asked in her irritably shrill voice. "HO, HO, HO! Don't make me laugh peasant!"

Ranma sighed in irritation "Well…at least she ain't a pervert…though she is a crazy bitch…" he rubbed his forehead in frustration "I just can't win can I?" he mused to himself as he casually knocked Kodachi away. "Leave…you ain't got shit on me." He ordered as he stared her down causing Kodachi to flinch.

Kodachi grimaced as she leapt onto the wall "Very well Peasant you win this round but I will crush that Harlot of yours!" Laughing obnoxiously she began to twirl her ribbon sending out multitudes of black rose petals littering the floor with her plants.

Ranma stared at the garden in grief. "Great…now I have to clean this…" he mumbled sadly as he got the broom and began to sweep. "Hey…what's this?" he wondered as he picked up a bouquet of Roses "Roses…?" he asked himself as he sniffed them. There was a sudden 'Poof' as the flowers exploded causing Ranma to inhale some of the resulting powder. "Crap!" he swore as he felt the effects beginning to take effect. "Paralysis…pow…der" he slurred as he collapsed in a heap his body rigid in it's shock.

When morning came along Akane was treated to the odd sight of Ranma lying in the middle of the garden in an odd position "Ranma…what are you doing?" she asked slowly as if she were concerned for his mental health.

Ranma grunted in effort still unable to move. "Ko…da…chi…" he managed to say angrily as he tried to move his head. "Help…me…" he continued in his strained voice.

Akane frowned as she walked towards the dojo door. "Hold on let me get Reiko, I don't think I can drag you into the house on my own…well not safely anyways." Walking into the dojo Ranma could hear her waking Reiko up who was notorious for being a heavy sleeper.

Slowly Reiko poked her head out the door. "Ranma?" she asked unsurely as she noticed his downed form. "Really paralysis powder?" she asked as she walked over and hefted Ranma onto her shoulders "Must be some strong shit if you're still out of it." She mused aloud as she followed Akane into the house. "Some water will fix you right up." She continued as she set him down next to a bewildered Nabiki.

Kasumi immediately understood the wanted object and offered Reiko some water. Reiko paused as a grin formed on her face. "Hey Nabiki Ranma needs this water to flush his system but it's dangerous to just pour it into his mouth right now. So I need you to take the water into your own mouth and push it down his throat." Reiko's grin never wavered even as Ranma's temper flared.

Nabiki immediately caught on as she eagerly grasped the glass. "Oh! Thank you Reiko-chan I'll give you a big discount the next time you need my help!" she mentioned as she poured a little water into her mouth before leaning over Ranma's prone form.

Ranma wanted to move, he really did, but he couldn't so he watched in fearful anxiousness as her lips descended on him. At the initial contact he, if possible, stiffened even more. Only when the water started flowing down his throat did he manage to relax a little bit. "Hey I think I'm good!" he stated eagerly as he tried to move. "Guess not…" he mumbled in disappointment when he realized he still couldn't move.

**DING DONG**

Kasumi stood up and gracefully made her way to the door "Coming!" she called out as she walked out of everyone's view.

Nabiki took the time to pour another portion of water into her mouth and began to lean over when Kasumi and their guest appeared. "Nabiki…what are you doing?" Ukyo asked lightly as she watched the two in interest. "I think what you're doing could be considered as sexual harassment." She continued as she moved over to sit next to him.

Ranma tried to smile in thanks the paralysis preventing him from actually doing so. "Thanks Ucchan…I knew Nabiki was a pervert." He stated as his eyes shifted over to Nabiki.

If anything she took it in stride as she leaned over anyways. Planting her lips on his own she gently pushed the water into his mouth. "Well…then I guess this constitutes as sexual harassment as well then?" she asked amusedly as she lay on top of him. After all it's unwanted contact right?" she continued as she ran a finger over his chest. "Can't wait for the honeymoon she stated perversely with a small giggle as a blush started to cover her face.

Ranma frowned as he moved his hands around with some difficulty "freaking pervert" he mumbled in distaste as he tried to push her away.

Nabiki grinned as everyone watched in amusement "Aw…I love you too Ranma-kun!" she giggled as she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

End

I hope everyone liked it even though it was really short. Ok now that Ranma is aware of Kodachi's existence we will start going into the craziness that defines Ranma's life starting with the gymnastics competition.

By the way check out my profile for possible story ideas I might do in the future, input would be appreciated


	8. gymnastics

Hi everyone I'm back.

Don't worry some of the scenes will happen in present time meaning when Ranma is not writing anything at all as it is happening to him right at that moment.

_**NOTE **_Ranma's Jusenkyo curse is **non-existent**. If you don't like it then I apologize, for your lack of originality. Click back anytime you wish.

As a reminder Reiko is Ryouga in girl form

Disclaimer: I give all claims to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Ranma sighed as he walked next to Reiko leading the poor girl towards the competition "You know…are you getting used to your female body?" he asked noting that Reiko had spent nearly two weeks as a girl without complaints. "I mean doesn't it bother you?" he continued as he glanced at her.

Reiko tapped her chin in thought as she made sure to keep in step with Ranma lest she get lost again. "I would like to think I'm used to it…otherwise I'd still be freaking out right?" she countered with another question causing Ranma to shrug his shoulders. "But really I can't believe how crazy that chick is."

Ranma shuddered "Tell me about it." He mumbled softly "She tried to ambush you three times within a single week and I ended up breathing in some sort of toxin all three times!" he complained bitterly remembering the incidents. "God…paralysis, sleeping, hell one was an aphrodisiac." He shuddered "Luckily I managed to get some water to flush my system out before it got a strong grip on me."

Reiko glanced at him questioningly "Ranma…why do you hate women so much again?" she asked "Or is it that you're just a homosexual?" She looked honestly curious as Ranma struggled with how to explain his situation.

"Well…you remember what happened to me in middle school right?" he finally asked as he glanced around.

Reiko nodded her head. "Yeah…if you weren't fighting me, you were running from the girls from the nearby girl's school. Why though I never understood why you ran, most guys would love that kind of attention."

Ranma shrugged his shoulders "Women only want to have sex they don't care about me as a person at all." He paused as he shuddered "I'm just a prize to them." He stated as he clenched his fists. "Ah, this is the place." He muttered as they both gazed at the St. Bacchus School for Girls impassively.

"Big…" Reiko muttered referring to the size of the building.

Ranma knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. "That's what she said." He joked as he patted Reiko on the back as she scowled at him. "Anyways let's get you to the changing rooms." He stated quickly as he guided the lost boy turned girl through the halls.

"Great you're here let's get you changed." Kasumi stated as she smiled at the two. "Normally Akane would've been here to help you but…" she trailed off knowing that she didn't need to elaborate.

"Right, well I'll be waiting out here Reiko." He stated as he sat down next to the door. Reiko nodded at him as she walked into the room followed by Kasumi who gently closed the door.

Ranma rested his cheek in his hands and yawned loudly. 'Bored' he thought restlessly as he glanced around occasionally.

"HO, HO, HO Look what we have here a peasant all by his lonesome!" it was Kodachi in full gymnast regalia "So peasant where is your harlot?" she asked threateningly. "Has she cowered in fear and ran with her tail tucked between her legs?" she began to laugh obnoxiously again.

Ranma sighed and idly blew a strand of hair out of his face "You're as annoying as ever." He muttered disdainfully as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You hit me four separate times with your poisons." He continued as he glared at her.

"Oh my, whatever do you mean?" she asked sounding completely innocent "I never use poisons…I only add a little medicine to my flowers in order to help my opponents with their sleeping problems."

Ranma scoffed "And the aphrodisiac?" he asked testily as his eye began to twitch in irritation. "That is not something you give to someone who has trouble sleeping." He added knowing that she may feign something like that.

Kodachi smirked "Oh dear did I do that?" she asked lightly "Well I can understand why, you look like the type who has trouble keeping it up." She began to laugh again "Perhaps I could suggest a doctor or two for your…dysfunction."

Ranma sighed angrily "Yeah…and I can suggest a few psychiatrists for you to." He muttered darkly as he glared at her. "I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of keeping it up."

Kodachi's smirk darkened "Yes for your boyfriend perhaps?" she asked mockingly. "I know about you Saotome…you refuse all the girls who literally throw themselves at you. There is no conceivable way you aren't gay."

Ranma scoffed "Bah, none of them suit my tastes besides none of them know a single thing about me other than my name." he declared as he glared at her. "What about you, you don't seem to be the type to chase after men, lesbian?" he countered her as he smirked. "Ah your face is reddening it must be true." He grinned in triumph.

Kodachi, too angry to say or do anything else stormed away followed by Ranma's insistent laughter the entire way. "That damn hell spawn!" she growled before her face turned solemn "How did he know?" she asked herself insecurely.

Ranma watched her leave only turning away when he heard the door opening. "You ready?" he asked without turning around.

"Yeah." Reiko stated as she waited for Ranma to lead her to the ring. "Were you arguing with someone?" she asked "Kasumi-san and I could here another voice out here."

Ranma waved it off "it wasn't important." He stated as he guided her through the halls. "Just remember not to get lost on the mat." He suggested causing Reiko to glare at him as she took a swing only to miss as he ducked out of the way.

"I'll have you know I don't get lost that easily, I have to stay within the ropes there's no way for me to get lost." She stated confidently as she puffed out her chest.

Ranma stared at her protruding assets "You know…I just noticed that you have a pretty big rack." He stated nonchalantly as he looked her in the eye. "Try not to do that as a girl alright?" he continued to walk forward as they entered the area the competition was in. "Alright here we are."

Reiko nodded and jumped into the ring. "Alright I'm here where is the crazy chick who tried to poison that guy over there?" she gestured in Ranma's general vicinity. The referee ignored her question "Ladies, and gentlemen today we will witness the fight between our champion Kuno Kodachi and…" she turned towards Reiko "What's your name again?"

Reiko palmed her face "Hibiki Reiko"

"The challenger Hibiki Reiko!" there was a loud roar of approval as everyone clapped for the challenger. "This is the first time Kodachi will have to actually face an opponent in the ring! It's rare for her challengers to make it this far!" the announcer continued for the referee who was talking to Akane who was acting as manager.

Suddenly the lights went out as two spotlights turned on and focused on an opening in the roof. "Here she comes!" the announcer began "Kuno Kodachi descends to the ring dressed for…a wedding?" the announcer asked sounding confused. "It's true! Kuno Kodachi is dressed in a Japanese wedding dress!"

Ranma scratched his head "What the hell is she doing now?" he wondered aloud as he sat down next to Kasumi who looked confused. "You know Kasumi?" he asked as he glanced at the older girl.

Kasumi blinked "Oh Ranma-kun I didn't notice you, and no I'm sorry I have no idea what Kodachi-san is doing…really now and I just fixed that dress up for her."

Ranma blinked "Wait what?" he asked dumbfounded. "You fixed her dress?" he asked for clarification.

Kasumi nodded "Yes I did. After her mother passed away she came to me asking that I repair her mother's wedding dress which the family had kept as a memento." She paused trying to recall the date. "It was about…five years ago?" she wasn't sure but it sounded right to her.

Ranma glanced back at Kodachi who was staring at Kasumi. "She's staring at you Kasumi." He stated as he glanced from Kodachi to Kasumi and back again. "She wouldn't happen to have a crush on you would she?" he asked a little worried about Kasumi's safety if the crazy chick really did have feelings for the eldest Tendo daughter.

Kasumi giggled "Oh stop joking Ranma-kun, there's no way that would be the case." She giggled some more "We're both women after all."

Ranma sweat dropped "I think you'd be surprised." He muttered quietly as he turned back to the match which was about to begin.

Kodachi stared at Kasumi a while longer before steeling her gaze and turning it on Reiko who raised an eyebrow. "So you're the harlot sent to defeat me?" she asked as she threw off her wedding dress. Surprisingly the dress landed perfectly on a mannequin which was then wheeled way by a short man wearing all black. "Don't make me laugh Kodachi the black rose will never be defeated!" she shouted as she launched a ribbon at Reiko's head forcing the raven haired girl to dodge to the right.

Reiko scowled as she launched her own ribbon forcing Kodachi to move "Who are you calling a harlot you bitch?" she screamed back as she quickly wet on the offensive forcing Kodachi to stay on the defensive. Suddenly Reiko stopped using the ribbon and grabbed a ball as Kodachi jumped into the air. Taking quick aim Reiko threw the ball at Kodachi only for her to use a rope like thing to bat it away.

"Kodachi uses the rope like a steel pole…IT IS A STEEL POLE! There is a steel pole in the rope!" Kodachi used it like a club and tried to beat Reiko over the head. "What will Contestant Hibiki do now?" the announcer called out as she watched the match intently.

"Hey Ref isn't that against the rules?" Akane called out loud enough for the stadium to hear her.

Turning towards her the ref shrugged "As long as it's not body to body contact it's legal since it's a tool." She stated as she turned back towards the match.

Reiko took it in stride as she suddenly grabbed the pole and tossed it away along with Kodachi who was a bit slow in letting go. Diving for a pair of clubs Reiko launched them at the airborne Kuno before picking up another set and getting ready.

Kodachi scowled as called for a hoop "YAH!" she screamed as she swung it forward cutting the clubs in half.

"OH it's Contestant Kodachi's famous bladed hoop!" the announcer shouted out as she got to her feet. "That thing is razor sharp what will Contestant Hibiki do?"

Hey Ref!" Akane shouted causing the referee to turn towards her. "It's a tool so it's legal." With that said the ref turned back towards the match as Reiko dodged around Kodachi's swings and throws.

"Two can play at that game!" Reiko shouted as she used her ribbon to grip the Hoop in midair before hurling it into the ceiling. "There no more bladed hoop." Reiko stated as she dusted off her hands. Kicking up the clubs she had dropped she got into a stance. "No more tricks." She muttered as she charged forward using the clubs in rapid succession creating an illusion of more clubs.

Kodachi snarled "two can do that." She stated darkly "Twenty clubs of doom!" she shouted as she countered Reiko's own attack.

The announcer sat back down "It's like Contestant Kodachi has twenty clubs in her hands!" she called out as the two exchanged rapid attacks. Suddenly one of Reiko's attacks got through and hit Kodachi in the stomach causing her to stumble and drop the twenty clubs in her hand. "There were twenty clubs in her hands!"

Suddenly Kodachi lashed out with a club and hit a button causing spikes to shoot out nearly impaling Reiko had she not shot backwards in shock. "It's a tool so it's legal." The Ref stated as she stared at Akane.

"I wasn't even going to say anything!" she shouted in frustration as she pouted.

Reiko glared at Kodachi "You're just full of tricks ain't ya?" she asked angrily as she circled around the gymnast. "Well too bad so am I!" Reiko suddenly used her ribbon to grab something from the audience and launched it at Kodachi.

Kodachi quickly cut it in half. "Ha, Two can play at this." She announced as she landed on one of the posts and used her ribbon to launch various things at the bandanna wearing girl.

"It seems both contestants have resorted to using things from the audience…Hey!" she quickly pulled the mike off of the table as it was yanked away from her. "It seems both contestants are using various things from the audience to further their fight!" Contestant Hibiki uses the dreaded table attack…AND CONTESTANT KODACHI COUNTERS WITH THE EQUALLY DREADFUL BROTHER ATTACK!" She paused as she calmed down "As a reminder Kuno Tatewaki is indeed Kuno Kodachi's older brother."

Suddenly Reiko saw an opening and capitalized on it by striking at Kodachi's foot. "There we go game over." She muttered as Kodachi was launched from the ring.

Kodachi glared as she whistled loudly. Suddenly to everyone's amazement the Ring actually moved and Kodachi landed safely within. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA There is no possible way for you to ring me out in this arena Harlot!"

Reiko stared blankly at her before she mirrored her whistle and gained the same result, a moving Ring. "I smell chips…" Reiko muttered absently as she sniffed the air some more. "Below?" she wondered aloud as she knelt down and punched the mat a few times causing enough creases for her to grab a hold of it. Jumping onto one of the posts she pulled the mat with her revealing a bunch of girls in leotards staring up at her fearfully.

"What's this? The mat was powered by people power as the St Bacchus' rhythmic gymnastics team makes a hasty exit from the stage!" the announcer called out as the girls all ran away.

Kodachi grunted in annoyance "So you found out my secret, well now there are no more weapons and no mat the first one to fall loses." She stated as she glared at Reiko.

Reiko grinned as she jumped high into the air and came down towards Kodachi foot extended. "There's a weapon alright!" she cried as she neared Kodachi who smirked "It's right below your foot!" Reiko struck the post and quickly grabbed a hold of it as it began to crack and topple over bringing Kodachi with it who stared in shock as she landed outside the ring with a thud. "I win…" Reiko stated as she shakily held onto the two halves of the pole.

"Kodachi is out of the ring! Contestant Kodachi has been knocked out of the ring! The winner is Hibiki Reiko from Furinkan High school!" The announcer…announced as the crowed cheered wildly for the insane fight they had just witnessed.

Kodachi stared at Reiko for a while as Reiko stared right back. "Heh, heh good fight Kodachi." Reiko admitted with a small smile as she quickly got off the pole and raised her arm into the air as the referee came over and held it up as the crowd cheered even louder.

Kodachi continued to stare at Reiko as a blush started to form 'Her form is perfect, the way sweat runs down her body is so captivating…such a bright smile…' Kodachi blushed and quickly made her way out of the area. 'Is it…love?'

Ranma, Akane, and Kasumi all made their way to Reiko each one with a smile "You did it!" Akane shouted as she hugged Reiko causing the poor girl to blush. "I knew you could do it!" Akane shouted as she continued to hug Reiko tightly.

Ranma laughed and slapped Reiko on the back "Never doubted you for a second there Reiko!" he stated with a big smile on his face as Kasumi merely smiled

"Go along and get washed up Reiko-chan." She stated as she made a shooing motion "Akane will guide you back towards the dojo." She smiled completely silencing Akane's protests.

Akane hesitated before nodding "Alright…I'll wait for her." Akane conceded as Kasumi motioned for Ranma to follow her.

"Kasumi why did you have Akane guide Ryouga back?" he asked using the cursed boy's real name. "I mean wouldn't I have been just as good, or heck all three of us?" he asked as he walked next to Kasumi.

The homemaker smiled knowingly "I have my reasons Ranma-kun." She stated as she giggled "And I might add they are usually very good reasons."

Ranma blinked in confusion before he chased after her "Hey what does that mean?" he called out as he ran to catch up with the taller girl."

"Secret"

* * *

End

Here you go I hope everyone liked this chapter. If Kodachi being a lesbian is offensive to anyone I apologize but I won't change it ever.

A/N**: Burning frost has given me permission to take over that is all.**


	9. mayhem

**A/N****: Burning frost has given me permission to take over that is all.**

Hi everyone I'm back.

Don't worry some of the scenes will happen in present time meaning when Ranma is not writing anything at all as it is happening to him right at that moment.

_**NOTE **_Ranma's Jusenkyo curse is **non-existent**. If you don't like it then I apologize, for your lack of originality. Click back anytime you wish.

As a reminder Reiko is Ryouga in girl form

Disclaimer: I give all claims to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Ranma jumped down into an empty clearing in the forest with a sigh. "That damn Kodachi, she's been bugging me about Ryouga ever since the match." He muttered angrily as her insane laughing drifted pass his hiding spot. "Never thought I'd be right about her being a lesbian." He mumbled softly as he glanced around the tree to make sure she was really gone. Sitting down Ranma warily pulled out his journal and pen. "Alright then…hopefully there are no distractions today."

Day 32

The day had begun normally for the Tendo household, namely, Ranma waking up to the feeling of Nabiki pinching his ass, him whacking her on the head with his Shinai and then Akane smacking him with a mallet for being mean to her older sister. Ryouga in male form sleepily stuck his head into the room and yawned. "What's going on so early in the morning?" he asked eyes half closed.

The three teens exchanged glances before turning away from each other muttering "Nothing." Before they all sat around the table as Kasumi announced the morning meal. Ranma opting to sit between Genma and Ryouga in order to avoid Nabiki's wandering hands.

Suddenly there was a loud creaking sound coming from the nearby door sending a sudden fear through Ranma's body. "Oh come on at least let me finish my food." He muttered despairingly as he shot up and ran like hell just as the door fell inwards and Shampoo and her fellow warriors took off after him. "For the last time I'm not going to marry you!" he roared back as he ran.

"Wait Airen!" Shampoo cried as she threw a net at him. "Shampoo only want cozy time!" The glimmer in her eyes said otherwise making Ranma run even faster. Taking to the roof tops Ranma glanced back and noted that they were keeping up with him. "Damn it." He muttered "no choice have to use that." Spotting what he was looking for he turned towards it and poured on the speed. Taking a large leap forward he planted his foot on the rail of the fence and kicked off of it causing the loose portion to start spinning around like one of those pinball spinners knocking the group of amazons into the river below.

Ranma ignored her cries of "We'll catch you yet!" as he made a beeline for school. "Yeah whatever freaks." He muttered to himself as he arrived noting that Akane had already beaten up the horde who apparently haven't given up yet. "Idiots." He muttered noting that Kuno was missing from the usual ass beating. "Akane where's the blue blunder?"

Akane shrugged "I have no idea." She made a motion of dusting her hands off as she started towards the school entrance. "Personally I don't care either."

Ranma shrugged conceding the point. "True, he's probably trying to figure out a way to make you love him or something stupid like that." He stated casually with a flip of the hand.

"Are you saying I'm not lovable?" Akane asked defensively as she glared at the martial artist. Scoffing she made her way up to the classroom followed quickly by Ranma.

"With your personality…" he muttered pointedly ignoring her glare. "I'm surprised Kuno isn't scared of you by now if you've been beating his ass as long as you have been." Ignoring the swooning girls around him Ranma took his seat only to blink in surprise when a girl shyly approached him.

"Ran-chan…can we go on a date after school today?" she asked causing Ranma to blink in surprise as he took a second look at her. The girl was wearing the Furinkan high school girl's uniform and had long brown hair that was allowed to fall to the small of her back as she idly adjusted her hair band. Taking time to note that there wasn't any ill (Read: perverted) intent Ranma's eyes slowly drifted to the large object on her back.

"Ucchan?" he asked unsurely remembering quite well that the chef had appeared in male clothing the first day of her arrival. "That you?" he asked again making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Shyly the okonomiyaki chef nodded her head as she began to twirl a strand of hair around her finger. "Yeah…I was hoping you'd go out with me today." She stated nervously as she looked away a blush on her face.

Ranma's mind raced a mile a second as he tried to figure out whether or not it would be safe for him to accept her invitation. 'On one hand Nabiki has Akane on her side and she doesn't seem to like the idea.' Indeed Akane was staring at him as if daring him to accept the date. 'On the other hand…Ucchan doesn't seem to have any ulterior motives. And I probably should catch up with her.' "Ah sure…I guess." He mumbled as all the girls moaned in defeat as Akane silently fumed as Ukyo squealing in girlish delight hugged him before heading to her own seat as the teacher walked in to start the day.

* * *

Break

Hearing the leaves of a nearby bush rustling Ranma quickly hid his belongings and shot up to his feet prepared to fight or flee depending on who it was. "Oh great where am I now?" the familiar voice of Ryouga asked aloud as he walked into view. "Ranma?" he asked upon seeing the pigtailed boy. "Oh good I'm still in Nerima." He sighed in what Ranma presumed to be in relief. "Could you lead me to the grocery store?"

Falling over in shock Ranma quickly regained his footing with a heavy sigh. "Alright buddy follow me." He muttered rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "How you get so lost is beyond me." He muttered to himself though Ryouga still heard him.

"HEY I'll have you know it's a family condition not just me!" he shouted as he made sure to keep Ranma in sight at all times. "Speaking of family I wonder where they are." He muttered as an afterthought. "Last I heard dad was in France" Ranma stumbled a little bit.

"By the way Ryouga how are you handling Kodachi?" he asked causing the lost boy to shiver. "It's that bad huh?" Ranma asked noting the reaction. "She try to paralyze you?"

Ryouga nodded as he hugged his arms. "I had been walking around in girl form with Kasumi ad she came out of nowhere, spouted something about true love, bowed to Kasumi and then tried to paralyze me with a bouquet of flowers." Suppressing another shiver Ryouga continued walking. "God she scares the hell out of me." He admitted as memories of her insane laughter filled his mind. So disturbed by his own memory Ryouga did not notice the little old lady watering down the front of her house as he ended up getting splashed.

Ranma paused noting the change and sighed "You okay?" he asked lightly causing Reiko to scowl.

"Ha, ha, ha…" she muttered as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Just shut up and lead me to the damn store." She eventually stated grumbling all the while as Ranma shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure thing." He muttered as he walked five steps forward "We're here." He stated pointing out the sign that read 'Kabana groceries'

Reiko blinked once in confusion before scowling "Smart ass." She muttered as she walked past him using her hips to bump him as she passed him by. "Anyways I'll be back at the dojo soon enough."

Ranma stared at her with a flat expression. "You sure about that?" he asked pointing out that she had somehow ended entering the record store next to the grocery store.

Blushing in embarrassment Reiko slowly made her way to the grocery store and walked in beckoning for Ranma to follow. "Maybe I may need a little help." She admitted with her eyes closed causing Ranma to chuckle at her expense. Scowling as he did so Reiko merely smacked him upside the head. "Jerk."

Placing a hand on her shoulder Ranma simply asked "What did Kasumi want anyways?" listening to her lost off the things needed to buy Ranma led her towards each item occasionally checking with the clerks when he didn't recognize an item. "Hey Reiko, you get the feeling that someone's watching us?"

Reiko shrugged "You tell me I'm used to it." She stated as she placed the last item into the basket she had grabbed before Ranma had led her around the store. Placing the basket on the conveyor belt to be scanned for the price she turned to Ranma "Hopefully the money Kasumi gave me will be enough for everything." Ranma nodded in agreement with a small smile in anticipation for Kasumi's home made meals.

The clerk, who happened to be a woman smiled wistfully as she watched the two. "Such a lucky girl." She mumbled loud enough for the two to hear her.

"Excuse me?" Reiko asked unsurely as she turned her attention onto the clerk. "Ah, how much do we owe you?" she asked as she pulled out her wallet.

The woman smiled and pointed at the number '3500 yen' "I'm jealous of you, you know." The clerk stated catching Reiko off guard as she stared dumbly at the clerk for a second before asking.

"What?"

"To have married such a handsome boy." The woman elaborated causing Ranma, who had just bought himself a drink to spit it out comically as he suffered a major coughing fit. "I'd love to wrestle with him under the sheets if you know what I mean."

Reiko realizing what the clerk was talking about quickly waved her arms in denial. "YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!" managing to calm herself down she continued "We're friends and I tend to get lost so he helps me get around town on occasion."

Ranma, just now recovering from his fit nodded in agreement. "She's right!" he shouted as he wiped his mouth. "Besides we're too young for stuff like that." He pointed out causing an odd twinkle to appear in the woman's eye.

"Really?" she asked as she leaned forward just enough to give him a small peak down her shirt. "So you're single?" she asked for clarity as the duo paid for their stuff.

"What of it?" Ranma asked warily getting a very bad feeling about the situation. Reiko calmly packed all the groceries into a bag and prepared to run as soon as the woman did something over the top as she would inevitably do.

The woman leaned forward some more causing Ranma to back away ever so slightly as he prepared to run away. Suddenly her arm shot forward faster than he was prepared for and grabbed his shirt as she pulled him closer and mashed her lips to his own. Gasping in surprise Ranma immediately regretted the action as the older woman shoved her tongue into Ranma's mouth.

Reiko though initially shocked by the woman's boldness quickly sprung into action as she grabbed the groceries in one hand and managed to grab Ranma's wrist with the other as she bolted out the door unfortunately ripping his shirt off in the process. Reiko ran as fast as she could and ended up right in front of Kasumi who blinked in surprise. "Kasumi! Some crazy lady just molested Ranma!"

Kasumi blinked again as Reiko's words registered. "Eh?" she asked utterly shocked by the whole thing as she tried to comprehend what Reiko was saying. Once she managed to regain her wits Kasumi immediately began to look over Ranma for any injuries. "Ranma-kun?" she asked cautiously as she tapped him on the shoulder. "Ranma-kun are you alright?" she asked again when he didn't respond.

Ranma's face was comical to say the least as his eyes bulged in surprise as his mouth hung open. No sound came out and it was hard for Kasumi to tell whether or not the boy was even conscious. "Oh dear…" she muttered as she glanced at Reiko "Reiko-chan I think we'll have to bring him back to the house."

Reiko nodded in agreement before grabbing hold of Ranma's wrist and following after the older girl. "Wonder what happened…it was only a kiss, he's been kissed by a lot of girls before." Reiko muttered aloud startling Kasumi.

Kasumi paused for only a second before she resumed her walk. "Now that is interesting isn't it?" she asked as she opened the door once they arrived at the house. "Set him down near the table I'll get some tea for when he wakes up…and some hot water for you."

Nodding in thanks Reiko sat down and pulled Ranma down with her in order to lay him down on the ground. Unfortunately, in an attempt to be gentle she had placed a hand behind his head in order to control the speed at which he fell and at the same time as she did so Nabiki walked into the room with Ukyo in tow. Frozen in place Reiko could only say "This isn't what it looks like" before the spatula came crashing down on her head.

* * *

End

I considered going further but I figured this would be a good spot to leave off. This is probably one of the harder stories for me to write because I'm having trouble thinking of ideas with Ranma's new situation. That, and I'm just not as into this one as I am for others.


	10. contemplation

**A/N****: Burning frost has given me permission to take over that is all.**

Hi everyone I'm back.

Don't worry some of the scenes will happen in present time meaning when Ranma is not writing anything at all as it is happening to him right at that moment.

_**NOTE **_Ranma's Jusenkyo curse is **non-existent**. If you don't like it then I apologize, for your lack of originality. Click back anytime you wish.

As a reminder Reiko is Ryouga in girl form

Disclaimer: I give all claims to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Reiko let out a yelp of pain as the spatula made contact with her face "What the fuck!" she screamed as she held her bleeding nose. "What was that for?" she screeched once able to sit up.

"What the hell do you think your doing to Ran-chan?" Ukyo countered as she pointed at the laid out boy. "What the hell did you do to him?" she accused loudly nearly foaming at the mouth in her anger.

"I carried him home! It's not my fault he went into shock after some crazy store clerk shoved her tongue down his throat!" Reiko roared as she butted heads with Ukyo who was snarling in fury at the other girl.

Nabiki simply stared at Ranma's body with a small blush and a bloody nose on her face. "Nice abs…" she muttered as she stared at her fiancé in a dreamlike state as she took a seat next to him and continued to stare. Slowly Nabiki reached out with her hand and began to rub Ranma's bare chest a perverted grin starting to work its way onto her face as she rubbed her hands against him.

Ukyo and Reiko, who had been too busy arguing to notice Nabiki's actions, turned their heads with a shout "What do you think Nabiki!" they both shouted at the same time only to pause seeing what Nabiki was doing. "Hey that's not fair Nabiki!" Ukyo shouted as she made her way over and proceeded to do the same as the middle Tendo Daughter.

Reiko palmed her face "You two…" she muttered in exasperation as Kasumi walked into the room. "Oh Kasumi, thank you." She stated as she accepted the kettle of hot water from the older Daughter. Pouring the contents over her head Ryouga sighed as he felt the transformation take place. "So good to be a guy again!" he announced loudly as he stretched his arms.

**PFFT!**

Ryouga snapped his head towards the source only to see Ukyo desperately trying to hold in her laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked curiously

In the end Ukyo couldn't hold it in any longer and began to laugh hysterically as she pointed at Ryouga. Many times she tried to stop and say something but every time she'd look at him and dissolve into another laughing fit.

Ryouga confused by her actions decided to look down and screamed "FUCK I'M STILL IN A DRESS!" he wailed as he grabbed his bag and rushed from the room in order to change.

Kasumi blinked in surprise "Oh my I hope he doesn't get lost." She muttered softly as she watched Ryouga run off. Turning back towards the trio she placed her hands on her hips "Now what are you two doing to poor Ranma-kun?" she asked admonishingly.

The two younger girls wilted under her gaze and left Ranma alone in order to sit in Seiza position before the eldest of the three sisters. "We're sorry Kasumi." They both said with their heads bowed.

Kasumi sighed "Nabiki-chan go and clean your room and Ukyo-san please go with her." She ordered as she folded her arms. "I'm disappointed in your lack of control Nabiki-chan." Kasumi informed the two as they left to do as they were told.

Nabiki hung her head in shame "I'm sorry Kasumi-nee-chan" she apologized as she left the room.

Kasumi shook her head "Really now those girls." She mumbled under her breath as she glanced at Ranma. Kneeling next to him Kasumi gently slapped his cheek. "Wake up Ranma-kun you're home." Stirring a bit Ranma groaned as he slowly sat up and shook his head.

"What happened?" he asked wearily as he looked around the room "Where am I?"

Kasumi smiled "You're at the Tendo Dojo Ranma-kun. How are you feeling?" she asked as she handed him a spare shirt she had grabbed earlier. "When Ryouga-kun brought you in you were already half naked."

Ranma blinked in surprise as he put on the shirt. "Uh thanks." He muttered unsurely "So…what did I miss?" he asked looking around noticing that the two of them were the only ones around.

Kasumi giggled "Oh nothing special." She replied easily as she smiled warmly at the pig-tailed martial artist. "Now just wait while I finish making dinner." Kasumi continued as she stood up and walked away.

Ranma nodded his head as he watched her leave before looking down at his chest. "What did I miss?" he wondered aloud as he looked around once more. "And where the hell is everyone?"

"I'm home!" Akane shouted from the entrance causing Ranma to palm his face.

"As soon as I ask someone shows up right?" he groaned at his own luck. "Welcome home!" he shouted in response as he sat up as Akane walked into the room.

"Where is everyone else?" Akane asked looking around. "And why aren't you with Nabiki-nee-chan?" Akane's tone turned accusatory as she rolled up her sleeve.

"How the hell should I know I just woke up! Besides, Kasumi told me to wait for dinner to be ready." He responded angrily as he glared at Akane who glared right back.

Akane growled as she stomped towards him "I don't like your tone Ranma!" she shouted as she got in his face.

"Yeah well I don't like yours either!" Ranma countered as he pushed her away from him. "So stop bugging me and go find Nabiki!" he suddenly hopped over her head and jumped out into the yard before jumping up onto the roof. "Stupid macho chick." Ranma muttered disdainfully as he sat on the roof in thought.

"Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked as she stepped onto the roof. "What are you doing up here?" she asked as she sat next to him.

Ranma glanced at her before looking up at the clouds. "Just thinking." He mumbled softly "Akane is pushing me to be with Nabiki again." He continued after a moment's silence. "I blew up on her and came up here." He conceded as he lay down on the roof.

Ukyo giggled "Sounds like you have a lot on your mind." She pointed out with a smile as she gazed at the rolling clouds. "Want to talk about them?" she asked turning her attention onto Ranma who had turned his gaze onto her.

Ranma thought about it. "Nah." He decided as he turned back towards the sky, "I'll figure something out on my own." He explained to her after she pressed for answers. "Besides just because her sister tells me to, doesn't mean I will marry Nabiki."

Ukyo smiled "Yeah because you might marry me." She pointed out with a grin causing Ranma to blink in surprise before he chuckled. "There's that I suppose." He admitted cheerfully as he watched the clouds. "Just…why does everyone want to marry me?" he asked as he folded his arms behind his head. "I mean seriously…I know I'm super awesome but what else?"

Ukyo shrugged her shoulders "I don't know Ran-chan…but there is just something so…alluring." She tried to explain as she used her hands to emphasize her points. "It's like…you're something girls have always wanted or something like that." She continued as Ranma listened thoughtfully.

"You know that makes no sense whatsoever." He pointed out causing her to grumble as she used her spatula to hit him on the nose.

"Jerk." She mumbled as he rubbed his nose in pain.

Ranma idly rubbed his nose some more as he turned away from her. "Hey what's that?" he wondered as he sat up to take a better look at something. Squinting his eyes they suddenly widened as they realized what it was. "Look out!" he shouted as he jumped to the side avoiding the iron net that suddenly engulfed where he had just been sitting Ukyo having managed to jump out of the way.

"Airen!" Ranma groaned as he turned tail and ran "Why is it always you?" he screamed as he ran away from Shampoo and her Amazon colleagues

"Airen wait!" Shampoo shouted as she chased after him. "Shampoo only want cozy time!" she cried as the group quickly disappeared from Ukyo's sight. Slumping to the ground Ukyo lightly shook her head "What the hell is going on?" she asked as the shouts of "Wait" and similar orders floated to her ears.

"Ukyo, do you know where Ranma is?" Nabiki called out as she stuck her head out the window. "I wanted to spend some time with him!"

Ukyo glanced down at the Tendo daughter "He ran off being chased by some crazy women." She replied pointing in the general direction he had run off in. "What was that all about anyways?"

Nabiki scowled "Amazon warriors from China." She responded angrily "They want Ranma for themselves." Scowling Nabiki pulled her head back into the window prompting Ukyo to jump off the roof as she entered through Nabiki's still open window.

"How'd this happen?" Ukyo asked curiously "I mean I thought the Amazons would hate men."

Nabiki frowned as she started to inform Ukyo about what she knew of the Amazon tribe. Once she had finished Nabiki folded her arms and sat down on the bed. "Now we wait for him to lose them and return." She declared as she glared at the wall.

Ukyo frowned as well. "You know…they seem really…stupid." She stated after a moment's pause. "I mean, how exactly do you plan to force someone stronger than you to marry you?" she questioned as she held a finger in the air to illustrate her point.

Nabiki shook her head "Hell if I know." She muttered angrily her inability to calm down was attributed to the lack of Ranma's presence by Ukyo who lightly patted the girl on the back.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Ukyo stated in an attempt to comfort the not so obviously distressed Nabiki.

Ranma shook his head in annoyance as he idly wrung out his clothing which had gotten wet after jumping into the canal in order to escape from Shampoo and company. "She's getting even more annoying." He muttered to himself as he tried to wring out the water in his clothing. "I don't even have a curse like Oyaji so why did I decide to jump into the water?" he wondered aloud as he attempted to dry himself off.

Giving up trying to find a reason Ranma slowly made his way out of the canal and onto the normal sidewalk. Glancing around for his pursuers he nodded upon seeing none as he made his way back towards the dojo opting to take the long way rather than the roofs where he might be seen.

"How the hell do I get myself into these messes?" Ranma wondered to himself as he walked slowly taking his time to allow himself to dry off. "I mean I don't try to get their attention but it's like they just gravitate towards me or something." He pointedly ignored all of the staring women whom he passed by without a second glance. As he walked through an alley way he muttered "I don't get why women like me so much."

"Girls like a strong man to hold them." A voice interrupted his thoughts. Spinning around Ranma blanched seeing a red haired girl who didn't look much older than him sitting on a motorcycle with a fox like grin on her face. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a red T-shirt underneath, blue jeans and a pair of black leather boots. "Name's Kurokami Shizuka and I couldn't help but overhear your little monologue there."

Ranma stared at her a bit before shifting to face her. "Saotome Ranma, what do you want?" he asked after introducing himself.

"A sweetheart" she answered honestly "Many girls want a man who can hold them safely in his arms, you seem to fit that bill rather nicely don't you think?" she stated continuing on her explanation to Ranma's question. "Of course there are exceptions, and sometimes girls hide what they want for whatever reasons…but I know what I want…" she got off her bike revealing to Ranma that she was actually taller than him. Slowly she walked forwards a small sway in her hips as she drew closer to him. Subconsciously he moved away from her, but he hit a wall and could not retreat any further. Shizuka smiled as she stood in front of him. "I'm one of those girls who wants a man whose arms she can curl up in."

Ranma suddenly had a bad feeling in his gut. "Me?" he asked weakly as tears started flowing down his face. "Why me?" he muttered dejectedly as she nodded and embraced him. Suddenly Ranma tensed as he grabbed hold of Shizuka's waist and jumped out of the way just as a metal chain struck where they used to be. "Who are you?" Ranma asked tersely gazing at the man who had walked into the alley.

Shizuka growled upon seeing him "he's my creepy stalker." She explained loathing and disgust in her tone. "He thinks he owns me just because I dated him once." Turning on the man she yelled "Piss off Daigoro I ain't your woman!"

"The hell you ain't Bitch, you're mine!" he screamed twirling his chain around menacingly. "Listen brat give me my woman and I won't hurt you!" he threatened causing Ranma's eyes to narrow.

"So it's like that eh?" he mumbled slowly as he set Shizuka down and moved in front of her. "May not like her like that but I can't sit still while someone like you is threatening her, you know?" he asked as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "I haven't beaten down a thug in a while, so this should be fun."

The man roared in anger "Don't fuck with me kid!" he shouted as she charged forward waving his chain like a madman.

Ranma snorted "Too easy" he mumbled as he dropped to the floor and lashed out with his right foot causing the man to stumble in pain. Capitalizing on the moment Ranma suddenly curled onto his arms and pushed forward driving his feet into the man's chin sending him flying into a pile of garbage nearby. Dusting his hands off Ranma scowled "Don't show your face around here again."

Shizuka smiled as she tapped Ranma on the shoulder causing him to turn towards her. "Thanks for looking out for me Saotome." Ranma ignored the lack of honorifics having never really liked them anyways. "I don't think he'll be bothering me anytime soon after that."

Ranma smiled and rubbed the back of his head "It was nothing I don't like people who try to force others to do things they don't like. You can just call me Ranma" he added as an after thought.

The biker smiled "Then you can call me Shizuka." She replied with a grin. Slowly Shizuka embraced Ranma again and leaned into him sighing contently even though Ranma was at a lost on what to do. "You really are a nice guy aren't you?" she asked noting he hadn't shoved her away.

Ranma blushed as he steadied himself before lightly separating from her. "Well…you aren't trying to grab me or anything so I'm not against it…but…" he paused trying to find the words.

"You don't know me that well." Shizuka finished for him, already having an idea for Ranma's line of thinking. "That can be fixed." She stated with a smile.

Ranma smiled "You're one of the only girls who hasn't tried to rip off my clothing as fast as possible." He admitted causing Shizuka to giggle. "I think we could be friends at the least."

Shizuka sighed but conceded that it was still a little early for romance. "I guess that'll have to do." She mumbled disappointedly. "Anyways where are you heading? I can give you a lift."

Ranma glanced at her bike. "How would that work?" he wondered seeing no side car for a passenger.

Shizuka smirked as she got on her bike. "Hop on!" she shouted patting the seat behind her as she turned on the engine. Blushing Ranma made to deny but Shizuka cut him off "Don't worry ain't nothing perverted about it just hold onto me so you don't fall off!" she shouted over the roar of her engine. Face still red Ranma climbed onto the bike and gripped Shizuka's waist as she started to move. "Just point me in the right direction!" Shizuka called out as she started driving.

Kasumi along with the rest of the household perked their ears as the sounds of a motorcycle sounded near the door. "I wonder who that could be." She said aloud as she washed her hands and made her way towards the door. Opening the door she saw Ranma hop off the bike and wave towards the driver who waved back before speeding off. "Welcome back Ranma-kun who was that?" Kasumi asked gently a smile on her face.

Ranma smiled "Oh her? She was a friend I met in the city." He replied honestly causing Kasumi to smile "Helped her out with a problem she was having and she offered me a ride home.

Kasumi's smile widened "I'm glad you're making friends Ranma-kun is she nice?" she continued to ask as she invited Ranma into the house.

Ranma nodded his head "Yeah she was nice."

* * *

End 

Sorry it took so long but I was busy with school and other things…like video games :P

Anyways I hope you liked it. The idea for Kurokami Shizuka was completely random, the idea for a girl in Ranma's life who likes him but isn't aggressive in her pursuit seemed like a good idea but all of the girls from the Ranma series are aggressive, so I made my own character. I actually thought of her name after making up her appearance since I had her wearing mostly black a name with the word black in it came to mind hence "Kurokami" or "black god" was chosen Shizuka was chosen because well…it's a common Japanese name for girls.

Anyways poll is still up so take a look if you haven't already. And see you next time.


	11. Scary

**A/N****: Burning frost has given me permission to take over that is all.**

Hi everyone I'm back.

Don't worry some of the scenes will happen in present time meaning when Ranma is not writing anything at all as it is happening to him right at that moment.

_**NOTE **_Ranma's Jusenkyo curse is **non-existent**. If you don't like it then I apologize, for your lack of originality. Click back anytime you wish.

As a reminder Reiko is Ryouga in girl form

Disclaimer: I give all claims to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Ranma sighed as he sat in a tree overlooking the park. "I can't get a break can I?" he asked no one as he looked around before pulling out a journal. "I haven't been able to write anything for a while now." He muttered in frustration as he double checked his surroundings. "Alright seems like I can for now. I still can't believe Kasumi could do that though"

Day 72

Ranma was walking down the street casually, whistling a small tune he had heard in the downtown area "Pretty nice today." He muttered looking at the cloudless sky.

"Ran-chan!" Ranma glanced over and waved at Ukyo as she ran up to him. "Ran-chan, want to go out today?" she asked after a second to catch her breath. "I made you a bento." She continued shyly looking away.

Ranma scratched his chin in thought. "Well I don't mind…" he muttered looking around with a sweat drop as every woman in the area glared at Ukyo. "Where did you want to go?" he asked turning his attention to the less frightening Ukyo.

Ukyo smiled as she grabbed his arm. "The park of course." She chirped happily as she hugged his arm. "Come on and follow me darling." She ignored the shiver that rang through Ranma's body.

"Please don't say that." He muttered weakly as he let Ukyo pull him along. "And let go of my arm your being perverted." His fist tightened around an invisible Shinai as he prepared to smack Ukyo if she did something stupid.

Ukyo wagged her finger at him "But we're on a date today isn't this normal?" she asked hugging his arm a little tighter. She winced as Ranma smacked her on the head with his Shinai. "That was mean!" she cried out in mock anger.

Ranma stared at her with an impassive gaze. "You were being perverted." He explained bluntly. "I don't like perverts. We can hold hands but that's it!" he declared holding out his hand.

Ukyo blinked in surprise before she grinned as she flashed a victory sign at a nearby Café, "Yay!" she cheered as she grabbed Ranma's hand and began to head off in the direction of the park. "I spent all night planning this!" she explained to Ranma who, despite himself, smiled at her dedication.

When they reached the park Ukyo led him to a quiet little spot where no one was around and laid out the blanket. "I hope you like the food I made." She muttered shyly as she fiddled with her hair. "I decided to try my hand at things other than okonomiyaki."

Ranma watched as she pulled out dish after dish from the basket she had been carrying with some shock. "How did you fit all of that into such a small basket?" he asked curious.

Ukyo laughed as she finished spreading out the food. "That Ran-chan is a secret!" she declared before picking up a pair of chopsticks in order to grab a piece of food. "Say ah!" she asked as she held some food up for Ranma.

Ranma looked uncomfortable as he backed away slightly gaining a hurt look from Ukyo. "Oh don't look at me like that." He groaned as he tried to look away. Ukyo did not let up as her lips trembled and tears started leaking from her eyes. "GAH Fine I'll eat it!" he shouted at last "Ah~!"

Ukyo smiled happily as she fed him the food. "I got to feed Ran-chan! I'm so happy!" she cheered as she glanced at a certain bush with a wink.

Ranma narrowed his eyes "You know…you've been acting kind of weird lately Ukyo." Stunned by the lack of Ucchan Ukyo looked away while whistling innocently. "What are you hiding?" Ranma asked again as he took another bite of food.

Ukyo laughed nervously "Nothing! Nothing at all Aire…!" Ukyo clamped a hand onto her own mouth as Ranma began to chuckle darkly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO SHAMPOO!" he screamed as Shampoo tore off the disguise and jumped away from him. "What did you do to me?" Ranma screamed as he tried to move after her only to stumble as his vision swam. "Wha…what?" he asked weakly.

Shampoo turned her head and smiled "Aiya sleeping potion start work now yes?" she asked smugly as Ranma slowly lost consciousness. "Airen be Shampoo's" she stated walking up to him just as he lost consciousness.

When Ranma awoke he couldn't tell where he was. "Shit not again." He grumbled as he realized that he couldn't move his limbs.

"Shampoo your husband awakes." A voice called out from beyond Ranma's range of sight.

"Aiya! Shampoo not ready yet!" she cried back in alarm. "Sisters help Shampoo yes?" she asked desperately judging by her tone. Minutes later Shampoo shyly strode into view wearing a revealing Chinese dress. "Airen like?" she asked twirling around to give him a view of all angles.

Ranma scowled "I'd like it better if you'd release me!" he roared trying to shake his shackles off. "Why me Shampoo!" he cried out as he tried to move away from her.

Shampoo giggled as she straddled him. "Airen beat Shampoo in official challenge, Shampoo give kiss of marriage." She explained as she nuzzled against Ranma's solid abs. "Shampoo is Airen's and Airen is Shampoo's." she continued as she nibbled on Ranma's earlobe.

Ranma tense as he was could not respond. He shivered as Shampoo undid the buttons on his shirt exposing his chest to the cool air. "Don't do this Shampoo!" he shouted trying to squirm away.

Shampoo enjoyed the sensation of rubbing Ranma's bare skin with her hands before undoing the clasps that held her dress together revealing that there was nothing underneath. "Airen." She groaned as she rubbed herself against him.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" a voice screamed out in shock. Looking towards the source revealed the realm Ukyo along with Reiko, Akane and Nabiki; it was Nabiki who had shouted.

"Consummation you want a turn?" one of the other Amazons answered simply while raising an eyebrow.

The temptation to say yes was strong with Nabiki and Ukyo but they resisted as Akane simply turned around and shouted "Kasumi-nee-chan we found him!"

The effects were almost instant as Kasumi made her way over. All of the amazons stared in confusion at the older girl before they felt it. The pressure that suddenly fell on them was heavy and felt crushing as Kasumi's face darkened. "**Just what are you doing?**" she asked her tone dark and demanding.

There was a mad scramble from the Amazons as they rearranged themselves neatly and got Shampoo dressed and in line before they even had time to think. "Aiya…such presence…" Towel, one of the warriors whispered to her fellows as they stood in front of Kasumi sweat gleaming on their foreheads as they avoided looking Kasumi in the eye.

Kasumi stared at them for a while causing the four Amazon warriors to gulp. "**You didn't answer my question…what were you doing to my younger sister's fiancé?**" she asked as the group tried to control their fear in front of the entity known as Kasumi.

Shampoo as the leader was made to step up and explain. Trembling in fear she tried to speak. "W-w-we w-wa-wan-wanted t-to c-cla-claim A-a-airen a-as o-ours." She stuttered weakly wilting underneath the older girls gaze. "W-we d-di-didn't k-kn-know." Shampoo whimpered as Kasumi's gaze seemed to pierce her.

"**I have a fitting punishment for the four of you, follow me and don't try to escape.**" Kasumi spun on her heel and walked away knowing full well that the four wouldn't dare run away.

Glancing at each other the four amazons hung their heads and trailed after Kasumi in defeat. Ranma leaned closer to Akane "Was Kasumi always like this?" he asked quietly hoping to avoid any of Kasumi's stares of doom.

Akane chuckled nervously. "Ah…you could say that." She mumbled as memories started surfacing. "It happens whenever she gets mad…" Akane shivered remembering once when that anger was directed at her. "It isn't good to be on the receiving end." She concluded earning nods of agreement from Nabiki and Ukyo.

"We should go home as well." Nabiki muttered as she wiped her brow. "I think I know what Nee-chan is going to do."

At the Tendo household Kasumi walked in and marched the Amazons up to her room. "**You three wait right here.**" She pointed at the wall next to her room. And then pointed at Shampoo "**You're coming with me. If you three run…"** the threat hung in the air causing the three Amazons to pale as they vigorously nodded their heads. Kasumi nodded her head once the crushing pressure lessening slightly as she opened the door and allowed Shampoo to walk in.

The three warriors glanced at each other before placing their ears against the wall trying to listen in. "What you do to Shampoo…AIYA!" Shampoo sounded terrified as she busted through the door in an attempt to run. She didn't get far as a whip wrapped around her leg causing her to fall forward before pulling her back, kicking and screaming into the room and then the door slammed shut. The sounds of shampoo moaning out apologies followed as did the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh. A few minutes into it the sounds stopped.

The warriors glanced at each other nervously and they nearly jumped out of their skins when the door swung open and Kasumi poked her head out the door with bangs covering her face and her eyes seemed to glow. "**Next**"

Ranma paled as he watched from the safety of the stairs "Oh my god what is Kasumi doing to them?" he asked turning to Nabiki. "That sounded so horrible."

Nabiki sighed "Kasumi has some…odd tastes." She admitted with a shiver. "Nothing physically damaging will happen though" Nabiki stated.

Another scream filled the air as the last two Amazons hugged each other in fear. Ranma glanced back at Nabiki "You sure that's a good thing?" he asked wondering what Kasumi was doing to the poor girls.

"You want to piss her off and find out?"

"No I'm okay."

"Thought so."

Ranma and Nabiki then decided that it would be better to go into the living room as they left the other two Amazons to their fate as Kasumi poked her head out again. "Nabiki, have you ever pissed Kasumi off before?" he asked curious. "What does she do anyways?"

Nabiki shivered. "Eh…stuff." She danced around the answer.

When Kasumi came down she was nearly glowing with happiness as she busied herself with her chores. "Kasumi…what happened to the amazons?" Ranma asked nervously.

Kasumi smiled radiantly at him. "Oh…they're sleeping right now." She stated with a smile that held many secrets.

Break

Ranma sighed as he remembered the events of that day. "Still can't believe it." He muttered scratching his head. "Though I wonder…what did she do?"

* * *

End

Hey everyone I hope you liked it even though it was short. I'm getting ready for college! So I'm going to finish Officer Kitsune really quickly before I go. And if I can I will finish Kitsune brothers and this one too. That way I can work on others in college…if I can.

Now I don't know what I will be able to do in college so once September 16th comes around Pacific Time consider it a hiatus even though I will try to update there is no telling **when** I will be able to.

As a treat

* * *

What happened in Kasumi's room (Lemon)

Shampoo gulped nervously as she looked around the oddly cute room despite the occupants massive Ki. "Are you…a master?" she whimpered in fear as Kasumi began digging around a drawer.

Kasumi giggled in a way that sent shivers down Shampoo's spine. "Maybe" she whispered softly. "Does that really matter now?" she asked turning toward Shampoo box in hand.

Shampoo eyed the box warily "What you do to Shampoo…AIYA!" Shampoo screamed upon seeing the item Kasumi had pulled from the box; it was a giant strap on. Turning to run Shampoo barreled through the door and tried to jump away.

Kasumi grabbed a whip and lashed out at Shampoo wrapping the tip around her leg. Yanking back as hard as she could Kasumi nodded in satisfaction seeing Shampoo stumble as she began pulling Shampoo back into the room before closing the door.

Shampoo cowered against the wall as Kasumi disrobed and donned the strap on. "This is the punishment I had in mind for dirty girls like you." Kasumi explained the stone called presence from before slowly fading away. "Take your clothes off now." She ordered pointing at Shampoo's clothing in general.

Shampoo hesitated before Kasumi growled "Should I just rip it off if you won't do it yourself?" she asked dangerously spurring Shampoo to disrobe on her own. "I'm sure you know by now what I plan to do right?" she asked kicking her lips.

Shampoo turned her head but nodded anyways. "Shampoo know." She mumbled as she moved to the bed and spread her legs.

Kasumi ran a finger along Shampoo's back side earning a loud groan from the girl. "I'm going to love it." She murmured as she got behind shampoo and lined the strap on with Shampoo's maidenhood. Shampoo looked on as Kasumi poked and prodded her sacred place with the strap on and whimpered. Kasumi suddenly plunged into Shampoo as deeply as she could "How does it feel being violated by another woman?" she asked as Shampoo moaned out in pain with each thrust. Shampoo couldn't answer as she continued to moan and groan as Kasumi fucked her senseless. Seeing that Shampoo was starting to get into it Kasumi suddenly pinched Shampoo's clitoris causing the girl to scream as she came. Laying the now unconscious girl on the bed Kasumi pulled out and made her way over to the door. "**Next"**

Later that night

Kasumi entered her room with a smirk as she closed the door behind her and locked it. "Are you girls done playing with each other yet?" she asked the panting mass of female flesh that was resting on her bed. Disrobing Kasumi sat on the nearby chair and spread her legs. "Lick me." She commanded the Amazons shared a glance before Shampoo got between Kasumi's legs and began licking her while Towel and Perfume began licking her tits. Shaolin approached from the side allowing Kasumi to suck on Shaolin's tits as Kasumi used her hands to play with the two girls sucking on her own.

Kasumi grinned as she watched Shampoo writhe as she fingered herself while licking Kasumi's dripping wet pussy. "You girls like this don't you? Being dominated that is." She asked as with a swift jam of the fingers Towel and Perfume came on her hands.

Shaolin shakily nodded her head through her own moans as she fingered herself. "WE DO!" she screamed as she came. Almost falling over Shaolin grabbed the back of Kasumi's chair for support even as Kasumi continued sucking on her.

"That's good." Kasumi muttered as she stood up forcing Shampoo to straighten her back and Towel and Perfume to stand up. "Then you girls will become mine." She stated "I think it's clear who's dominant in this bedroom, you girls haven't even made me cum once and all of you have already came twice." She pulled away from the wanting tongues of the Amazons and began digging around her drawer again. Pulling out two more strap-on dildos she handed one to Towel and one to Perfume picking up the one she used on the four Amazons she handed it to Shampoo. "I'm getting a little frustrated here. So I want you to make me cum." She ordered as she got on all fours

The Amazons nodded as Shampoo got underneath Kasumi and plunged into her waiting pussy while Towel entered through the rear and Perfume plunged down Kasumi's throat. Shaolin with no dildo to use of her own started to pinch and pull on Kasumi's clit trying to make the older girl cum. "Aiya…" Shampoo groaned as Kasumi bounced on top of her.

Kasumi moaned in pleasure as she was taken from three different spots at once. However, it was far from enough to make her cum. She felt the younger girls stiffen against her the strap on dildos pressing against them made them cum before they could make her cum. "Done already?" she asked since Perfume pulled out of Kasumi's mouth. The light sounds of snoring filled her ears as she looked around. Perfume was leaning against the bed while Shampoo was out cold underneath her, and Towel had fallen forward and was now asleep on top of Kasumi with her own dildo still plunged hilt deep into Kasumi's ass. Shaolin seemed to have fallen asleep some time ago as she lay down next to Kasumi. "Really now these girls…can't even get me off." Kasumi muttered disappointedly as she wiggled herself off of the two remaining dildos before removing them from the girls and putting them away.

Once everything was put away Kasumi gently lifted the girls onto her bed before joining them and allowing them to snuggle closer to her. "Sleep well my little pets." She mumbled softly before giggling and closing her own eyes to sleep.


	12. Published

**A/N: Burning frost has given me permission to take over that is all.**

Hi everyone I'm back.

Don't worry some of the scenes will happen in present time meaning when Ranma is not writing anything at all as it is happening to him right at that moment.

_**NOTE **_Ranma's Jusenkyo curse is **non-existent**. If you don't like it then I apologize, for your lack of originality. Click back anytime you wish.

As a reminder Reiko is Ryouga in girl form

Another note I'm not going to go all the way to the marriage…too much work, however after I finish this chapter anyone else will be free to close it up however they wish as long as they keep the Ranma for this story and the others relatively the same.

Disclaimer: I give all claims to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Ranma blinked in surprise as he entered the Tendo Dojo "Kasumi…what's going on?" he asked seeing the four Amazon warriors doing household chores obediently following all of Kasumi's orders.

"Oh nothing Ranma-kun they decided to help me around the house, that's all." Kasumi answered sweetly. "Right girls?" she asked causing the four to stiffen before rapidly nodding their heads. "See?"

Ranma sweat dropped seeing the fear in the eyes of the warriors when they glanced at Kasumi. "Right…" he muttered unsurely "Let's go with that." He nodded his head and went to take a seat in the common room where Nabiki was lazily flipping through channels.

"Hi Honey!" Nabiki greeted with a smile as she patted the spot next to her. "Come on and sit over here with me." She encouraged causing Ranma to fidget. "I won't bite…much."

Ranma shot her a flat stare. "Ha, ha, very funny Nabiki." He snorted as he sat down next to her only slightly stiffening when she laid her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Ranma asked glancing down at her from the corner of his eye.

"Resting silly what else could I be doing?" she asked cutely gently hugging his arm.

"Something perverted…" Ranma stated bluntly causing Nabiki to roll her eyes. "You usually do." He persisted.

"Such little faith in your fiancé dear." Nabiki countered just as bluntly. "You need to learn to accept things."

Ranma snorted in contempt. "And let the perverts think I like it?" he asked waving the suggestion off. "Not a chance in hell." Nabiki took his distraction as an opportunity to drape his arm over her shoulders before happily snuggling into his side. "Nabiki?" Ranma questioned noticing the position change. "Geez you really are an opportunist." He muttered shaking his head back and forth.

Nabiki grinned up at him, "You know it." She laughed as Reiko walked in.

"Oh uh…" she muttered seeing the two. "Sorry for bothering you." She bowed her head and backed out of the room and more than likely got lost again.

"That was weird." Nabiki muttered looking at where Reiko had just been standing. "Why was she so embarrassed?"

Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…maybe she thought we were doing something else?" he offered before he sighed "Ryouga's becoming a pervert too…" he realized sadly.

"It's Reiko, dear" Nabiki corrected softly enjoying the warmth Ranma's body was providing her.

"Whatever" Ranma muttered as his hand rested on Nabiki's side "A pervert is a pervert." Ranma stated just as Akane walked in.

"Who's a pervert?" she asked curiously.

"Reiko." Ranma answered without looking at her deciding to watch the tube instead. "She thought me and Nabiki were doing something intimate or something like that."

Akane blinked "You mean you aren't?" she asked only able to see their upper bodies. "Looks pretty intimate to me"

"Not that kind Akane." Nabiki stated looking over Ranma's shoulder at her younger sister. "She thought we were doing a little horizontal dancing."

"Oh…" Akane muttered before the meaning hit her "OH!" she gasped covering her mouth with her hand. "You two are that far along already?" she asked excitedly "Oh that's wonderful you two will be so happy together!"

Ranma and Nabiki blinked in surprise as Akane dashed out of the room to spread the news. "What the fuck?" Ranma asked still confused by what happened. "What just happened?"

Nabiki slowly turned her head "I think…we might have a problem." She stated as Ukyo came rushing in.

"RAN-CHAN!" she screamed with a frantic look "You did what with Nabiki?" she screamed starting to shake him as she grabbed his collar. "How could you?"

Ranma tried to calm her down to no avail as the shaking got worse as he slowly lot consciousness due to lack of air. "Can't breathe." He muttered as his vision began to swim around.

"Ah…sorry." Ukyo muttered as she let go allowing Ranma to breathe again. "What's going on? Akane just ran by shouting how you two finally did it!"

Ranma palmed his face "We didn't do anything like that." He explained slowly trying to stem off the headache he was getting. "She's just jumping to conclusions." Ranma sighed again as Nabiki merely snuggled against him some more.

"I wouldn't mind making it a reality." Nabiki stated innocently causing Ranma to slap his face. "It's true!" she insisted as Ranma looked away from her.

"Quit saying perverted things Nabiki." Ranma muttered standing up. "It might give someone the wrong impression."

"I am only saying what's true!" Nabiki stated confidently as she stood up as well. "I've never once been false in anything I've said to you!"

Ranma stared at her for a while before nodding his head as he headed towards the stairs. "I need to be alone for a bit." He stated as the two girls shared a worried glance. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Ranma sighed as he closed the door to the shared room he had with Genma. "Really now…why does my heart beat so fast around her?" he wondered pulling out his journal. "Last few pages…" he realized as he considered what to write.

* * *

**Confessions of a Bishouen: Volume one, last entry**

It's been about four months since me and Oyaji arrived at the Tendo Dojo, and I have to admit…it wasn't so bad, though my fiancé…was another pervert. But she was different than the others…how do I explain it…she CARED I guess is the best way I can put it.

The other girls before her…they didn't care about me…but Nabiki…she does.

I don't know…it's weird I get all nervous around her…my heart beats faster, I feel like holding her close and never letting go it's all so confusing for me. I've never felt this way about a girl before…is it what they call love?

Probably not, since I still want to hit her whenever she grabs my ass…damn pervert. But when she doesn't…I don't know man it feels different around her.

I don't know…I mean Ucchan is pretty cool since she doesn't try to get in my pants…but I just…don't feel the same way around her as I do Nabiki…it's weird.

I guess…I guess I'll give it a try with Nabiki…I mean I'm supposed to be getting to know her anyways. But first I need another journal I have a feeling I'll want to write down a lot more.

**Owari**

* * *

Ranma sighed as he ran out of pages to work with "I really need to find another journal." He muttered to himself.

"Really? I know a few good places." Nabiki stated reading over his shoulder.

"NABIKI WHAT THE HELL?" Ranma screamed trying to cover his journal up with his body. "EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY WOMAN?" he screamed angrily.

"Yeah…but I sell information so…yeah…" Nabiki shrugged it off easily. "But more importantly…have you ever thought about publishing that?" she asked pointing at the journal. "You know like an auto-biography."

Ranma was still grumbling about invasion of privacy but he considered her words. "Why would anyone want to read my auto-biography anyways?" he asked suspiciously. "There's not much to it."

Nabiki wagged her finger at him "Everyone wants to know why famous people became the way they are." She stated causing Ranma to frown.

"Famous?" Ranma questioned "I'm not really famous."

"Honey…every girl in the world seems to want you to fuck them…if that isn't famous I don't know what is." Nabiki retorted causing Ranma to blush as he looked away from her.

"Whatever." He muttered already having lost the verbal fight. "Fine I'll publish but I don't think it'll be any good." He stated as Nabiki smiled and grabbed the journal.

"You won't be disappointed Ranma." She said as she walked away.

Ranma watched her leave before sighing. "What did I just get myself into?" he wondered as he decided to walk around the town.

One week later

Ranma's eye twitched as he stared at the window of a bookstore. "What the hell?" he asked no one in particular as he saw a certain book in the window. "Confessions of a Bishouen: the auto-biography of Saotome Ranma." He read aloud before covering his face with his palm. "I knew I'd regret it." He muttered as someone pointed him out.

"It's Saotome Ranma!" a girl shouted as they all converged.

"I hate my life." Ranma whimpered as he ran away via rooftops.

* * *

End 

Alright I know it isn't the best of endings but I'm starting to lose interest and ideas for this story so I just closed it. Anyone who wants to continue it or make a sequel is free to do so but keep the personalities the same please.

Alright Peace Out!


End file.
